tres meses
by Yarely Potter
Summary: En lo relacionado con Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy sólo deseaba una cosa: vengarse por cómo ella lo había abandonado. Sabiendo que Hermione necesitaba dinero urgentemente, Draco le hizo una oferta. Él le daría dinero si ella se convertía en su amante
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic espero les guste esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

Capítulo 1

Hermione miró al médico especialista de su hijo con horror.

—¿Quiere decir... que va a morir?

El médico la miró con gravedad.

—Si no tiene un seguro privado, me temo que el servicio sanitario público tardará por lo menos un año o dieciocho meses en operarlo.

—No puedo permitirme un seguro privado —dijo Hermione con el estómago encogido—. El dinero apenas nos alcanza para comer.

—Me hago cargo de los problemas que tienen que afrontar las madres solteras como usted —declaró con poca empatía—. Pero la sanidad pública está sobrecargada, al borde del colapso. La vida de su hijo no corre peligro a corto plazo; sin embargo, hay que reparar el daño coronario antes de que se transforme en una lesión crónica. Si puede financiarla, la operación se realizaría este mismo mes en la Unidad de Cirugía Cardiológica del Melbourne Centre.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Apenas tenía dinero para pagar el tranvía a la ciudad. ¿Cómo podría permitirse una operación en uno de los hospitales más renombrados del país?

—¿Cuánto... cuánto costaría la intervención?

El médico hizo un cálculo mental antes de dar una cifra que casi la hizo caer de la silla.

—¿Tanto...? —balbuceó.

—Me temo que sí. Scorpius estará en el hospital por lo menos diez días, lo que aumenta el gasto considerablemente. Y si surgen complicaciones...

—¿Complicaciones? — preguntó al tiempo que tragaba el nudo de temor que le atenazaba la garganta—. ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

—Señorita, Granger, toda intervención quirúrgica conlleva riesgos. En un niño de tres años una operación delicada puede tener complicaciones, entre ellas el riesgo de infección, por no mencionar reacciones adversas a los antibióticos —explicó al tiempo que cerraba la carpeta con el historial del pequeño paciente y se reclinaba en el asiento—. Le sugiero que vuelva a casa y llame a todos sus amigos y familiares hasta encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarla. Es la única oportunidad que tiene su hijo de lograr una rápida mejoría —sugirió con un remedo de sonrisa de aliento.

Hermione suspiró en su interior mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Además de su hermana, tenía poquísimos familiares. ¿Y sus amigos?

Cuando volvió precipitadamente de londres hacía cuatro años en lo último que pensó fue en rodearse de buenos amigos; su prioridad fue poner la máxima distancia entre la familia Malfoy y ella.

No pasaba un día sin que pensara en su antiguo novio Draco y su hermano Abraxas...

Hermione apartó de su mente esos terribles recuerdos... lo que había hecho... aquellas horribles acusaciones que todavía resonaban en su mente si se permitía pensar en el pasado.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban muy animadas a esa hora. La gente entraba y salía de las tiendas y el calor desacostumbrado en ese mes de noviembre contribuía a aumentar la impaciencia general.

Hermione deseaba con ansias una bebida fresca. Tras consultar el reloj, comprobó que por lo menos le quedaba una hora para tomar el tranvía que la llevaría a casa junto a Scorp, su hijito, y Luna , su hermana menor.

Al ver una cafetería no lejos de allí, decidió entrar. Tenía la garganta seca, la modesta blusa de algodón estaba empapada en la espalda y, al pasar junto al cristal de un escaparate, vio que iba despeinada, su cabello castaño, largo y enmarañado caía en mechones sobre los hombros. Su aspecto era el de una mujer desaliñada y abatida.

Había una sola mesa libre al fondo del local. Estaba en un rincón oscuro así que no vio la alta figura hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba sentado cerca de ella con sus ojos grises, puestos en su figura.

Era demasiado tarde para escapar.

Se levantó con la gracia lánguida que ella había aprendido a reconocer como un sello característico de los varones de la familia Malfoy y se detuvo ante su mesa.

—Hola, Hermione.

La voz profunda y aterciopelada recorrió su espalda liberando una multitud de recuerdos, cuando su vida era una promesa de felicidad, una promesa que le había sido arrebatada poco después con resultados devastadores.

—Draco...

«Me duele hasta pronunciar su nombre», pensó.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? — preguntó en tanto se sentaba sin darle Opción a una negativa—. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

El comentario tan casual la dejó anonadada. Ella podría decir el número exacto de días que habían pasado tras escuchar las últimas palabras que le dirigió en tono tan airado y que era capaz de reproducir hasta la última sílaba.

Hermione alzó la barbilla y lo miró sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba.

—No recuerdo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo mientras se reclinaba en su silla sin dejar de mirar el rostro ruborizado de la joven—. ¿Cómo estás? Pareces...

Ella bajó la vista al mantel.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa y Draco se apresuró a pedir un vaso grande de zumo de naranja para ella y un café muy corto para él.

Cuando la camarera se hubo alejado, Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Al menos pudiste haberme consultado qué quería tomar.

—Quieres otra cosa?

—No, aunque ésa no es la cuestión.

—¿Y cuál es?

«¿Cuál es?», pensó ella. Era inútil discutir con él porque siempre iba a ganar, al margen de las tácticas que ella pudiera emplear.

Entonces se concentró en el pequeño florero que había entre ellos.

—¿Qué te ha traído a Melbourne ? —preguntó, con fingida indiferencia.

—Asuntos de negocios. Malfoy se ha convertido en una empresa tan floreciente que hemos decidido abrir unas aqui. Le hemos sacado partido al boom inmobiliario. Así que he venido a inspeccionar nuestras oficinas.

La mirada solapada de Hermione descubrió los ojos de Draco puestos en ella y no pudo dejar de pensar que la inspeccionaba a ella también.

Cuando la camarera volvió con el pedido, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de examinarlo a su vez.

Todavía se mantenía extraordinariamente apuesto, como todos los varones Malfoy. Pero, mientras su hermano Abraxas era más bajo con tendencia a subir de peso,- Draco era esbelto y atlé cabello rubio,ojos de color gris,su boca de labios ía que era una boca que podía ser muy suave y a veces muy peligrosa. Y eso lo sabía por amarga experiencia.

—Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en el país? —preguntó, no por curiosidad sino por la necesidad de cortar el pesado silencio que se había producido entre ambos.

—Tres meses, tal vez un poco más —contestó mirándola directamente Hermione bebió un trago y luego notó con irritación que su mano temblaba al poner el vaso en la mesa—. ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

Hermione casi tiraba el vaso. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que tenía un hijo?

—Él... él no se encuentra muy bien actualmente.

—Lo siento.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con cinismo.

—Es un niño —replicó él, sin alterarse—. Ningún niño merece estar enfermo. ¿Qué tiene?

Hermione estuvo a punto de contarle toda la historia, pero se mordió el labio para evitarlo. En su lugar volvió a beber un trago. El silencio se hizo más denso.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Tres años.

—¿Ve a su padre alguna vez?

Hermione apretó el vaso.

_No.

—¿Dónde está?

—Scorp está... con mi hermana.

—Me refiero al padre.

Hermione lo miró con incertidumbre.

—No lo sé.

—¿Has hablado con él acerca de su hijo?

—No, pero lo haría si alguna vez él necesitara saberlo.

«Jamás lo haré», pensó. Abrax sería la última persona que sabría de la existencia de Scorp aunque la vida de ella o la del niño dependieran de ello.

—¿Cómo está Luna?

—A mi hermana le va muy bien. Terminó con distinciones su primer año universitario.

—Eso es todo un logro.

«Vamos, dilo. Di que es un logro para una chica que apenas puede oír el sonido de su propio nombre», pensó Hermione aunque no lo dijo.

_¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó con expresión impasible.

—Está muy bien, disfrutando tremendamente con sus nietos.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

-¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

—Yo no, son de mi hermana . Ya tiene tres.

Hermione recordó a la hermana con un cariño que ni el tiempo ni los problemas que la afligían podían borrar. Lyra siempre las había tratado afectuosamente en londres.

—Pensé que te habías casado —dijo al tiempo que miraba fijamente el fondo del vaso.

—Ya no me atrae el matrimonio.

No podía culparlo. Tenía todo el derecho a pensar con cinismo después de lo que ella le había hecho.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo al tiempo que apartaba el vaso vacío y recogía el bolso a sus pies.

—¡No! —Draco le tomó la mano con fuerza. El contacto de su mano le produjo una corriente eléctrica mientras el corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho—. Quiero hablar un poco más contigo.

—Debo volver junto a Scorp. Tengo que tomar un tranvía y...

—Yo te llevaré.

—No, vivo demasiado lejos —dijo al tiempo que intentaba retirar la mano.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió Draco. Hermione intentó pensar en un pueblo a quinientos kilómetros de distancia, pero tenía la mente completamente en blanco—. ¿Donde vives, Hermione?

Hermione bajó los ojos.

—En Santa Hilda —balbuceó.

—Yo no diría que eso es demasiado lejos —comentó Draco, con ironía.

—Sí que lo es, cuando hay que ir a pie.

—¿No tienes dinero para el tranvía?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Tengo suficiente dinero.

—¿Trabajas?

—Sólo un hombre que nunca ha tenido hijos es capaz de hacer una pregunta como ésa.

El ignoró el sarcasmo.

—¿Trabajas fuera de casa?

—Tengo dos empleos.

—Una mujer de carrera, entonces —comentó, al tiempo que le soltaba la mano.

Hermione nunca hubiera pensado que limpiar las habitaciones de un hotel y trabajar en un bar fueran buenas carreras; aunque tampoco se hubiera imaginado que sería madre soltera a los veinticinco años.

—Me gusta ser una mujer independiente —declaró con una mirada intencionada al tiempo que se frotaba la muñeca.

—No recuerdo que en el pasado eso fuera tan importante para ti.

—De veras que tengo que irme...

—Me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo, recordar los viejos tiempos...

—No tengo nada que decir.

El se reclinó en la silla y examinó las facciones de la joven un largo instante.

Hermione luchó contra la urgencia de sustraerse al escrutinio, pero era un terrible esfuerzo, como si estuviera sumida en un mal sueño. En cualquier momento despertaría para verse sola en la cafetería, sin poder mirar los aristocráticos rasgos del ex novio sentado frente a ella.

_¿Nada que decir tras cuatro años de separación?

—No se me viene nada a la mente.

—Vaya...

Hermione creyó percibir una rabia hirviente en la oscura e insondable mirada. Casi pudo sentirla en el espacio que los separaba.

—Perdona, debo marcharme —dijo al tiempo que empujaba la silla y se levantaba.

El también se puso de pie y su larga sombra se proyectó sobre ella recordándole cuán alto era y cuán amedrentador podía ser cuando quería.

—Hasta pronto.

Draco dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió del local dejándola junto a la mesa. Hermione lo siguió con la vista hasta que pasó junto a la ventana de la cafetería, pero él no se volvió para comprobar silo miraba.

No tenía necesidad de hacerlo porque lo sabía, pensó la joven con un ligero escalofrío.

Scorp la recibió con su habitual entusiasmo, pero casi pudo asegurar que sus labios no tenían ese tinte azulado cuando se había marchado por la mañana.

—Hola, cariño —saludó al tiempo que lo besaba en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz—. ¿Te has portado bien con la tía Luna?

He sido muy bueno. Hice un dibujo para ti, ¿lo ves?

Scorp le puso el dibujo bajo los ojos y ella se inclinó a mirarlo. En el folio había cuatro figuras alargadas y tiesas, tres de las cuales reconoció al instante. Una de ellas era ella, Luna era la otra y la más pequeña representaba a Scorp.

—Muy bonito, pero ¿quién es esta persona? —preguntó indicando una figura alta, alejada del grupo.

—Ese es mi papá. Yo quiero tener un papá como el de tom.

«El papá de tom es un médico amable y apacible, no un asqueroso oportunista que me llevó mañosamente a su cama», quiso responder Hermione.

En cambio se tragó la sensación de- náusea y le dirigió una pálida sonrisa.

—Tendré que pensarlo. Y ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a ver lo que hace la tía Luna?

Su hermana estaba en la cocina absorta en una nueva receta de cocina.

Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Luna dibujó las palabras con los dedos.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla con un suspiro de derrota y miró a su hermana mientras hablaba lentamente para que ella pudiera leerle los labios.

—Necesita una operación muy cara.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Luna con el tono gutural típico de los sordos; pero estaba acostumbrada y normalmente entendía todas sus palabras.

Le dijo la astronómica cifra que el especialista había calculado y Luna se encogió visiblemente.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No lo sé, no lo sé.

—¡Conseguiré un empleo! —Luna hizo las señas con tanta rapidez que Hermione la siguió con mucha dificultad.

—No, lo que esta familia necesita es un título universitario y tú lo vas a conseguir. Haré trabajos extra durante los fines de semana si puedes cuidar a Scorp. De alguna manera vamos a superar este problema. Tenemos que lograrlo.

El hotel donde trabajaba estaba completo ese fin de semana. El trabajo era intenso y matador, pero estaba decidida a conseguir el dinero para la operación de Scorp. Primero deshizo las camas en las habitaciones que habían quedado vacías, luego limpio los cuartos de baño y puso sábanas y toallas limpias.

Se movía automáticamente, reacia a permitirse un momento libre para impedir que sus pensamientos se volcaran traidoramente en Draco.

El hecho de haberlo visto el día anterior la había inquietado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No se lo había mencionado a Luna. Parte de ella lo deseaba, pero como no le había contado toda la historia que había detrás de la ruptura no vio la utilidad de sacar el tema a colación. Era demasiado doloroso.

Cuando su madre falleció dos años después de la muerte su padre, Luna quedó completamente destrozada y cayó en una profunda depresión. Entonces Hermione pensó que lo único que podría ayudar a su hermana sería un cambio total de ambiente, así que compró billetes para un tour por Europa.

Incluso en esas trágicas circunstancias habían sido unas vacaciones maravillosas y el ánimo de Luna había mejorado bastante, así que Hermione concluyó que los gastos del viaje habían valido la pena.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a londres al final del viaje, se desató el desastre. Mientras intentaba conseguir habitación en la recepción de un hotel económico no prestó atención a su bolso pensando que Luna estaba a su lado. Más tarde, cuando quiso sacar el monedero descubrió que había desaparecido junto con ambos pasaportes.

El conserje se mostró más maleducado que servicial y muy pronto Hermione junto a su llorosa hermana se encontraron en la calle, sin saber adónde ir.

En ese momento pasó junto a ellas un hombre alto, con una cartera negra. El sol brillaba en sus sedosos cabellos rubios. Las saludó en un perfecto inglés.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lo primero que Hermioneobservó fue la suavidad de sus ojos grises al posarse en los labios temblorosos de Luna y en sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

—Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y me han robado el monedero y los pasaportes. Si usted fuera tan amable, ¿podría indicarme dónde se encuentra la comisaría más cercana?

—Yo las llevaré —dijo al tiempo que recogía las dos mochilas—. Queda sólo a dos manzanas. Llegaremos más rápido a pie.

Hermione lo creyó. El tráfico era horrendo, incluso comparado con el de Melbourne.

Mientras caminaban junto al hombre, por primera vez se sintió segura.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Mi hermano Abraxas y yo dirigimos la empresa Malfoy Developments. ¿Ésta es vuestra primera visita a Londres?

—Sí, mi hermana y yo prácticamente vamos de regreso a casa, en Australia. A propósito, soy Hermione Granger y ella es Luna.

Él les dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora mientras les estrechaba la mano formalmente. Hermione sintió una curiosa sensación en los dedos cuando sus manos se tocaron y asustada la retiró rápidamente.

Draco sirvió de intérprete en la comisaría, así que el trámite fue muy corto. Hermione empezaba a sentirse más que agradecida por su ayuda mientras se preguntaba seriamente qué habría sido de ellas si ese hombre no hubiera pasado junto al hotel en ese preciso momento.

Draco organizó el trámite de los documentos en la embajada y cuando acabaron las llevó a un tranquilo café y les pagó unos refrescos.

—No sé cómo agradecérselo, señor Malfoy. Ha sido tan amable con nosotras...

—No me llames señor —dijo con una sonrisa—. No es ninguna molestia. Tengo una hermana y me gustaría que se sintiera segura en un país extranjero -comentó. Hermione sintió que se le esponjaba el corazón y que se ruborizaba mientras la mirada gris se mantenía fija en la de ella—. Tu hermana no habla mucho —observó más tarde.

—No, Luna quedó sorda a los dos años, pero puede leer los labios si hablas lentamente. También puede hablar, pero la avergüenza hacerlo ante los desconocidos.

—Comprendo.

No fue una sorpresa comprobar que al atardecer Luna había perdido su timidez y hablaba alegremente con Draco, lo que hizo más difícil rechazar la invitación a hospedarse en casa de su madre.

—No creo que...

—No tenéis alojamiento. Estaréis en compañía de mi madre y de mi hermano. te ofrecería mi propia casa, pero la están reformando. Últimamente he estado viviendo en la de mi madre para escapar del olor a pintura —dijo con una mueca irónica.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se volvió hacia Luna, que también sonrió con alivio, y al instante la preocupación desapareció de sus delicadas facciones.

—Tengo el coche en la oficina, cerca de aquí —dijo Draco mientras las guiaba por la calle.

Hermione captó la sonrisa entusiasmada de Luna y alzó las cejas-al tiempo que sentía una indefinible sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Draco Malfoy era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más apuesto y cortés que hubiera conocido jamás. La había impresionado la calma y determinación con que había resuelto lo que había que hacer, así como su respeto por la incapacidad de su hermana, que se ponía de manifiesto cuando la miraba de frente para que ella pudiera leerle los labios.

Luna había caído rendida antes su encanto, como sólo una jovencita podía hacerlo; pero ella había sentido algo mucho más serio e inquietante cuando aquellos ojos color gris se posaron en ella.

Había sentido una oleada de deseo.

Finalmente Hermione había llegado a la última de las suites en la lujosa planta presidencial. Le dolía la espalda y tenía el pelo pegado a la frente bajo la cofia.

—Servicio de limpieza -dijo en voz alta mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Como no hubo respuesta abrió con la llave maestra y entró empujando el carro de la limpieza.

Era la suite más grande del hotel, con vistas a la ciudad y a las zonas verdes del río Yarra. Las habitaciones estaban ricamente amuebladas, decoradas en tonos intensos y vibrantes que hacían recordar los gustos de la aristocracia o de la realeza.

Algo en esa estancia le provocó cierto desasosiego. Tal vez se debía a la evidente riqueza del ambiente que le chocó porque, en comparación, le recordaba su desesperada necesidad de dinero. O tal vez era la sensación de estar vigilada, la misma que había sentido desde que Abraxas le había enseñado las fotografías de lo que había sucedido entre ellos Cuando ella compartió su cama.

se obligó a apartar aquel doloroso recuerdo de su mente y quitó las sábanas de la amplia cama. Las arrojó en el cesto de la lavandería antes de recoger las sábanas limpias del carrito.

Luego las puso en la cama y empezó a cambiar las fundas de las almohadas, pero de pronto se detuvo al sentir una leve fragancia a limón que le era familiar. No pudo evitar la tentación de oler una de las fundas mientras recordaba que esa misma fragancia quedaba impregnada en su piel cada vez que Draco la acariciaba, marcándola como si fuera su...

Bruscamente borró las imágenes de su mente mientras se inclinaba a recoger el cobertor que había dejado en el suelo junto a la cama.

De pronto su campo visual fue invadido por unos zapatos seguidos de unas largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones oscuros cuya línea impecable no acababa nunca mientras su mirada ascendía lentamente. —

Con el cuerpo tembloroso y presa de una fuerte conmoción, Hermione dejó caer el cubrecama al ponerse de pie.

—Así que volvemos a encontrarnos. Y además en mi habitación —dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

gracias por sus Review espero que este capitulo les guste

**Capítulo 2**

**Hermione** **lo miró estupefacta.**

—**¿Te hospedas... aquí?**

**Sus ojos lentamente recorrieron la figura vestida con el uniforme negro y blanco antes de posarse en el afligido rostro.**

—**Como puedes ver.**

—**No... no tardaré mucho —balbuceó al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger el cubrecama, pero él puso el elegante zapato encima para impedir que lo hiciera.**

—**Déjalo.**

—**Tengo que terminar la habitación —replicó ella tirando inútilmente del cubrecama.**

—**He dicho que lo dejes.**

**Hermione dejó de insistir y se enderezó mientras se Secaba las palmas húmedas en el delantal blanco.**

**Él no disimulaba su enfado.**

**Qué demonios haces limpiando las habitaciones de un hotel? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes de rabia.**

**Ella alzó la barbilla.**

—**Alguien tiene que hacerlo.**

—**Dijiste que tenías dos empleos. ¿Cuál es el otro?**

**Ella alzó aún más la barbilla.**

—**Trabajo en un bar.**

**Draco maldijo.**

—**¿Se puede saber por que?**

—**Por el motivo de siempre... dinero.**

—**¿Eres pobre? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Comparado con alguien como tú, sí.**

—**No juegues con las palabras. Contéstame. ¿Tienes dificultades económicas?**

**La repentina visión de su pequeño Scorp pasó por su mente. El estómago se le encogió de miedo al pensar que podía perderlo a causa de su orgullo.**

—**Sí —confesó a regañadientes, sin alzar la vista.**

—**¿A qué se deben tus dificultades económicas?**

—**Scorp necesita... una opercion . No tengo seguro privado. Si me inscriben en la lista de espera de la sanidad pública.., podría ser muy tarde para él.**

—**¿Qué le pasa?**

—**Tiene una enfermedad cardíaca.**

—**¿Seria?**

**Ella respiró con dolorosa dificultad.**

—**Necesita la operación para poder llegar a la edad adulta.**

—**¿Cuánto vale esa operación? —preguntó tras una pausa.**

**Ella se lo dijo y él ni siquiera pestañeó. Para él esa suma no era nada, y sin embargo podía salvar la vida de un niño, pensó irritada.**

**La vida de su hijo.**

**Hermione lo miró . Draco estaba pensando no, más bien estaba calculando, planeando algo.**

—**Tal vez podría ayudarte —dijo tras una pausa premeditada.**

—**¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? —preguntó ella con una mirada cargada de sospecha.**

—**Tengo mis razones.**

—**¿Te refieres a un préstamo?**

—**No.**

—**¿A qué te refieres entonces?**

—**Pagaré la operación de Scorp bajo una condición.**

—**¿Una condición? ¿Qué clase de condición? —preguntó después de tragar saliva.**

**Sus ojos grises la miraron con decisión.**

—**Puedes salvar la vida de tu hijo, pero a cambio debes hacer algo por mí.**

—**Haré cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de mi hijo. Cualquier cosa.**

**Draco esbozó una sonrisa.**

—**Me alegra oír eso porque esperaba más resistencia por tu parte.**

—**¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, atemorizada**

**Él le dirigió otra mirada contemplativa.**

—**Pensé que ya lo sabías.**

**Algo en la expresión del hombre le produjo un inesperado vuelco en el estómago.**

—**No tengo la menor idea. Me temo que no tengo mucha experiencia en descifrar los motivos ajenos.**

—**Pero tienes mucha experiencia en otros asuntos, ¿no es verdad?**

**Ella se negó a permitirle la satisfacción de ver cuanto la hería su cruel sarcasmo.**

—**Tengo la experiencia suficiente para saber que lo que me ofreces no es por un simple acto de caridad. Así que no juegues conmigo y dime qué es lo que quieres—espetó con rabia. **

**_Vaya.**

**Él estudió el juego de las emociones en el rostro de la joven durante un largo instante. Hermione deseó arrojarle el ofrecimiento a la cara sin oír siquiera sus condiciones, pero no era una batalla que libraba para sí. Era la batalla por la vida de Scorp.**

—**Por favor, Draco —el hecho de estar a punto de rogarle la enfermaba—. No me lo hagas más difícil.**

—**Y por qué no? Tú me destrozaste el corazón.**

—**No... no quise hacerlo.**

—**¡Dios! ¡Te acostaste con mi hermano!**

**¿Cómo podía negarlo? **Abraxas **tenía fotos que comprobaban los hechos, incluso aunque ella apenas recordara lo que había sucedido.**

—**¿Scorp es su hijo?**

**Cada vez que Draco y ella habían hecho el amor, él había utilizado un preservativo. Había insistido en ello para protegerla argumentando que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para planificar una familia una vez que estuvieran casados.**

—**Creo... creo que sí.**

**Draco volvió a maldecir.**

—**Me das asco. Te entregaste a él cuando faltaban pocos días para nuestra boda.**

—**Lo siento mucho.**

—**Lo sentirás mucho más cuando acabe contigo.**

—**¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

**Ella miró con los labios convertidos en una dura línea, los ojos ardiendo de rabia.**

—**Pagaré la operación de mi sobrino, pero a cambio quiero que vuelvas a mi cama.**

**Hermione lo miró con los ojos agrandados de alarma.**

—**¡No!**

—**¿No? No creía que fuera una palabra que utilizaras a menudo.**

—**No puedo hacerlo.**

—**De acuerdo. Termina de hacer la habitación y vete.**

**Estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta cuando recobró el juicio.**

—**Draco...**

—**¿Sí? —preguntó con una expresión extremadamente aburrida.**

**Incapaz de mantener su mirada, Hermione bajó la vista al suelo, su orgullo totalmente destruido.**

—**Lo haré. Haré lo que me pidas.**

—**Muy bien —dijo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho como si hubieran discutido un tema sin importancia y no algo tan serio como reanudar una relación que finalmente sólo la dañaría a ella—. Ve a la sala y hablaremos más fondo.**

**Hermione lo siguió fuera de la habitación. Draco se acercó al bar.**

—**¿Quieres una copa?**

—**No bebo.**

**«Nunca más», quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo. Había tomado la última copa en compañía del hermano y eso le sirvió de lección para toda la vida.**

**Hermione lo observó echar soda en un vaso y luego verter una medida decente de whisky en su copa.**

—**¿Hielo?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza y con mano temblorosa tomó el vaso que le tendía.**

—**¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —preguntó en tono jovial—. ¿Es que te desagrada el pensamiento de volver a compartir la cama conmigo?**

—**No puedo decir que me haga ilusión —dijo al tiempo que sentía una inesperada oleada de deseo—. Esto no es nada más que prostitución —atacó a la defensiva.**

—**No es prostitución. Es una retribución. Por los pecados del pasado —corrigió.**

—**Estoy segura de que podrías obtener más de lo que yo pueda darte ahora por mis pecados del pasado.**

—**Si te refieres a tener otras mujeres, sí. Las he tenido —dijo. Ella deseó no haber hablado. Le dolía demasiado imaginarlo con alguien más, con cientos de mujeres—. Aunque no me cabe duda de que tú también te has divertido. Alguien con tus… necesidades no puede prescindir de la diversión demasiado tiempo.**

**Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz de los cabellos al recordar las necesidades que él había despertado en ella. Había sido una estudiante de la pasión muy aventajada; su inocencia no puso barreras al éxtasis que había experimentado en los brazos de ese hombre.**

—**Ahora soy madre.**

—**Encuentro que la maternidad es muy sexy —comentó con los ojos puestos en los pechos turgentes de la joven—. Muy sexy, de verdad.**

**Ella se evadió del escrutinio dirigiéndose al sofá.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes mantener este... trato?**

—**No demasiado tiempo. Estaré en Melbourne unos tres meses. Durante ese tiempo quiero que seas mi amante —declaró. Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago—. Con esto quiero decir que vivirás conmigo para satisfacer todas mis necesidades.**

**¡Ella estaba demasiado familiarizada con esas necesidades!**

—**¿Y qué será de Scorp y Luna? — preguntó con la esperanza de encontrar una escapatoria—. No puedo irme contigo y dejarlos solos.**

—**He alquilado una gran propiedad en South Yarra. Estará disponible en un par de días. Tu hermana y tu hijo vivirán con nosotros hasta que deje... —Draco vaciló un segundo— de necesitarte.**

—**Cambiarse de casa es una perturbación para un niño.**

—**Imagino que morirse también lo es.**

**Ella palideció al oír semejante crueldad.**

—**¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Estás negociando con la vida de un niño! —exclamó con una mirada de indignación.**

**El se aproximó y la agarró de los brazos antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo.**

—**Pudo haber sido mi hijo pero me negaste ese privilegio. ¿Sabes el infierno que he pasado pensando en el modo en que provocaste a mi hermano en mi ausencia? ¿Lo sabes? —dijo lanzando fuego con la mirada—. He muerto miles de veces al imaginarte junto a él. En mis sueños he oído tus gritos de placer, gritos que me pertenecían.**

**Hermione intentó zafarse de sus brazos.**

—**¡No! ¡Déjame ir!**

**-¡No! — exclamó al tiempo que la apretaba contra su pecho—. No me digas «no» cuando le dijiste «sí» a **Abraxas**. A mí me dirás «sí» con la misma pasión.**

**_No. No te deseo**

—**Haré que me desees —declaró con una segundad que la dejó aterrorizada.**

—**Por favor, no me pidas esto.**

—**No te lo pido, te lo digo. Serás mía durante tres meses. De otro modo tu hijo no recibirá la ayuda que necesita. **

**Hermione deseó que fuera sólo una fanfarronada. El ya sabía que Sammy era su sobrino. ¿Como podría darle la espalda a un ser de su propia sangre si ella se negaba a hacer lo que le pedía?**

**Si, le volvería la espalda porque su orgullo le impedía hacer otra cosa. La traición había destruido sus sentimientos hacia ella y en el presente su única motivación era la venganza.**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza, derrotada.**

—**¿Cuándo quieres que... empiece? —preguntó con una voz inexpresiva.**

—**Ahora.**

—**¿Ahora? -dijo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos—. Se supone que estoy trabajando.**

—**Tu trabajo acabó hace diez minutos.**

—**¡No puedo dejar de trabajar!**

—**Parece que olvidé decirte que te pagaré por tus... servicios.**

**Hermione se ruborizó de vergüenza.**

—**No puedes hacerme esto.**

—**Puedo y lo haré.**

—**¿Tanto me odias?**

—**Me basta decir que he esperado largo tiempo este momento.**

—**Hablas con tanta amargura... Pensé que me habías olvidado. Fui sólo un breve episodio en tu vida.**

—**¡Eras mi vida! Quise darte el mundo, pero me lo arrojaste a la cara.**

—**Lo siento —balbuceó porque no podía decir otra cosa.**

—**No quiero tus disculpas.**

—**¿Qué quieres entonces? — preguntó al tiempo que alzaba el rostro, desesperada—. ¿Que te implore?**

—**No. Quiero que te sientas atormentada de deseo por mí. Que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando te conocí.**

**Sus palabras impactaron a la joven.**

—**Draco, ¿no ves que esto no está bien?**

—**No —exclamó al tiempo que le apretaba los brazos con más fuerza—. Te deseo como sea. Puedes acercarte a mí movida por la gratitud o por el odio. Me es indiferente. Serás mía al margen de lo que sientas por mí.**

**Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La boca de Draco se aplastó contra la suya mientras la lengua se abría paso entre los labios de la joven, que no pudo evitar responder a pesar de su voluntad.**

**Hermione sintió la mano que buscaba sus pechos . Sus muslos se aflojaron al sentir el Pulgar en un pezón. De pronto se sintió flotar en un mar de urgencia, y cada ola amenazaba con ahogarla.**

**La joven sintió la pared contra su espalda y la excitación de Draco contra su cuerpo.**

**Intentó luchar contra su propia reacción, pero fue incapaz de controlarla su cuerpo gritaba por el cuerpo dominante de Draco mientras las manos masculinas la acariciaban con ansia.**

**La boca de Draco buscó los pechos que los dedos habían liberado del uniforme.**

—**Eres tan hermosa —gruñó—. He soñado con este momento...**

**Sus palabras la conmovieron y aterrorizaron. Ella lo deseaba, pero la imagen de Abraxas se interponía entre ellos. No recordaba lo que había sucedido en la cama de Abraxas pero sabía que aquello había acabado en un hijo, su hijo. ¿Cómo podría pasar de los brazos del hermano a los de Draco sin tener en cuenta el sentido de la moralidad?**

—**Draco... —llamó al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza—. No sé si podré hacer esto.**

—**¿Te resistes a compartir mi cama después de haber pasado por la de mi hermano?**

**Hermione se encogió ante la dureza de su tono.**

—**Esto no tiene nada que ver con... Abraxas. Tiene que ver contigo y... conmigo.**

—**Está enteramente relacionado con Abraxas. Tuviste un hijo suyo. Me rechazaste por él.**

—**No te rechacé por él. Los abandoné a ambos.**

—**¿Debo suponer que es un consuelo? Lograste seducir a mi hermano pensando que quedarías impune porque me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero cometiste el error de subestimar a Abraxas. El pudo ver más allá de tu inocente fachada. Yo estaba cegado por el amor.**

—**Nunca me amaste —dijo ella con un tono sombrío.**

—**Te amé con cada fibra de mi ser. Destruiste ese amor tentando a Abraxas cuando bajó la guardia.**

**Ella lo miró con incredulidad.**

—**¿Eso fue lo que te contó?**

**Él le devolvió una mirada de acero.**

—**Sé que mi hermano nunca me traicionaría voluntariamente.**

**Hermione** ** no supo cómo responder a esa declaración. Abraxas había planeado seducirla de un modo tan sutil que ella fue incapaz de percibirlo.**

—**La lealtad que le profesas a tu hermano es envidiable, pero habría deseado que hubieras dedicado siquiera un minuto a pensar en lo que tú y yo habíamos compartido.**

—**Es una lástima que tú no hicieras los mismo cuando lo llevaste mañosamente a la cama.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Porque ése era tu objetivo, ¿verdad?**

—**No sé qué quieres decir.**

—**¡Vamos,Hermione** ** ! Seguro que sabes que Abraxas y yo Somos los herederos de Malfoy . Si nace un hijo se le designará una gran suma de dinero cuando cumpla veintiún años.**

—**¿Un heredero? —preguntó, sin entender nada.**

—**Tu hijo es tu pasaporte a la riqueza. Como Malfoy que es va a heredar una gran fortuna. ¿Por qué no le has comunicado a Abraxas las buenas noticias? Durante tres años le has negado su existencia. ¿No Crees que es tiempo de decírselo?**

**Hermione se examinó las uñas mordidas.**

**_No vi la necesidad de hacerlo.**

—**No, preferiste esperar el momento propicio, cuando la venganza fuera más dulce.**

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**No te hagas la inocente conmigo —gruñó—. Abraxas está casado y con un hijo en camino. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Irrumpir en su vida para anunciar la existencia de Scorp? Sé cómo funciona tu mente. Tienes que solventar tus necesidades. ¿Qué mejor idea que presentarte ante Abraxas y presionarlo con un hijo del que ignora su existencia?**

**¿Abraxas ? ¿Casado? ¿Y con un hijo en camino? Hermione estaba tan estupefacta que era incapaz de pensar.**

—**Nunca he tenido la menor intención de decirle algo —murmuré con los labios blancos.**

—**¿No? — preguntó con escepticismo—. No me tomes por tonto, Hermione. Sé como funcionan las mujeres como tú. Apelan al chantaje para conseguir lo que quieren. Pero no voy a permitir que te hagas con una fortuna.**

—**No quiero saber nada de Abraxas —insistió Hermione.**

—**Mejor, porque de aquí en adelante sólo sabrás de mí.**

**El ardor de la mirada masculina la hizo tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Sintió el peso de sus pechos y la excitación de los pezones, la sensibilidad de la boca, los labios hinchados a causa del beso notó que lo deseaba intensamente y se sintió avergonzada.**

**_Yo.**

—**¿Dónde está tu ropa de calle?**

—**En mi taquilla, en el cuarto del personal.**

—**Ve a cambiarte y vuelve en diez minutos. Hablaré con tu jefe para informarlo de tu nueva posición.**

**Hermione se puso mortalmente pálida.**

—**¿Vas a decirle que soy tu amante? El se encogió de hombros.**

—**¿Y por qué no? Es la verdad, ¿no es así?**

—**¿No puedes decirle que soy tu secretaria o algo así? Cualquier cosa sería preferible a...**

—**No sólo te limitarás a ser mi amante, Hermione, sino que tendrás que aparentar que disfrutas con ello, ¿me entiendes?**

—**¿Y qué hay de Luna y de Scorp? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirles? —preguntó con una mirada resentida.**

—**Scorp es demasiado pequeño para comprender. En cuanto a tu hermana, tendrás que decirle que hemos reanudado nuestras relaciones indefinidamente.**

—**¿Indefinidamente? Pero dijiste que era sólo por tres meses.**

—**Soy yo el que dicta las órdenes, Hermione. Harías bien en recordarlo.**

**Hermione salió de la habitación hecha una furia hacia el ascensor de servicio.**

**¿Qué treta del destino la había llevado a esa cafetería?**

**Años atrás, él le ofreció ayuda sin pedirle nada a cambio. La llevó junto a Luna a casa de su madre, donde las hermanas se sintieron bienvenidas a pesar de la barrera del idioma.**

**Hermione se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Con gran dolor pensó que la felicidad de aquellos días rápidamente se había transformado en la desesperación del Presente.**

**La madre de Draco era una mujer alta , graciosa Y encantadora y desde el comienzo hizo que se sintieran en casa. A pesar de su decisión de marcharse a Australia en el curso de esa semana, la familia Malfoy insistió que se quedaran más tiempo.**

**En el curso de los días draco las llevo a conocer londres a ella y a su las dos últimas semanas su inclinación hacia él había aumentado sin cesar. El corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho cada vez que la mirada de el se posaba en ella a través de una mesa o de una habitación.**

**Era demasiado inexperta para saber si él se interesaba por ella, pero le gustaba su modo de escucharla cuando le contaba algo interesante, con los ojos llenos de divertida calidez.**

—**¿Te gusta nuestro país, Hermione? —preguntó cuando se dirigían al convento benedictino.**

—**Me encanta tu país —dijo tímidamente—. Me gusta todo, la comida, el vino, el clima...**

—**¿Y la gente? —preguntó alzando una ceja expresivamente.**

—**Adoro a la gente —dijo súbitamente ruborizada. El se echó a reír y ella recibió su risa con un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda.**

—**Hay muchas cosas que quisiera enseñarte, Hermione — dijo sonriendo.**

**Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con el corazón galopando en el pecho.**

—**¿No te importa haber venido conmigo solamente? —preguntó cuando él la ayudó a bajar del coche.**

**Los ojos de Draco se posaron en la suave curva de la boca antes de volver a la brillante mirada de la joven.**

—**Adoro el hecho de habernos quedado finalmente solos —murmuró al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia su boca.**

**A partir de ese momento, Hermione se sintió perdida. El beso fue exquisitamente suave y ella le respondió plenamente sin poder controlarse. Alguna vez la habían besado pero nada se podía comparar a la sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Sus labios eran firmes y la lengua se deslizó en su boca con decisión pero controladamente, como si advirtiera la limitada experiencia de la joven.**

**Más tarde,Hermione. Estaba perdida en una sensación de ensueño mientras paseaba del brazo de Draco y apenas escuchaba lo que él decía.**

**Estaba enamorada de Draco.**

—**No me escuchas, cariño. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta turista tan poco atenta? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba.**

—**Estaría más atenta si no me hubieras besado nada más llegar a los jardines. Me he distraído completamente —comentó entre risas.**

—**Quería besarte. He soñado con ello desde el momento en que te vi consolando a tu hermana en la calle.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**¿No has visto cómo te miro, sin poder apartar los ojos de ti? ¿Cómo mis dedos anhelan tocarte y mi cuerpo te reclama?**

**Ella sintió la excitación de Draco contra su cuerpo y también sintió su pulso acelerado en respuesta a su cercanía.**

—**No estoy acostumbrada a sentir esto —confesó con timidez.**

—**¿No tienes experiencia, cariño? —preguntó con suavidad.**

—**No, lo siento.**

—**¿Lo sientes? ¡No lo sientas! ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto he deseado conocer a alguien como tú? Alguien que no haya dormido con decenas de hombres antes que yo.**

—**Es un modo de pensar bastante anticuado, Draco — no pudo dejar de decir.**

—**Sí, **

—**Si realmente eres tan tradicional ya debes de tener asignada una muchacha como compañera de vida.**

—**Elegiré a mi propia esposa y he decidido que seas tú.**

—**¿Yo?**

—**¿Por qué no? Estoy loco por ti. No sabes cómo te deseo.**

—**Pero sólo tengo veintiún años.**

—**¿Y qué más da? Yo tengo treinta, sólo nueve años mayor que tú.**

—**Pero soy australiana.**

—**¿Y qué?**

—**Debo volver a casa. Allí tengo mi trabajo y...**

—**Como mi esposa podrás viajar por el mundo y tu hermana también. No te ataré a mi país. Tengo intereses comerciales en Australia y, además, algunos familiares emigraron hace años allí. Podemos vivir entre los dos países.**

—**Oh, Draco —Hermione se hundió en sus brazos—. No puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí.**

—**Créelo, cariño —susurró en sus cabellos—. Tenía que ser. Es el destino.**

**Hermione salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la sala del personal.**

**Más tarde se cambió el uniforme. No era la primera vez que deseaba que su ropa no fuera tan vieja y anticuada.**

**Se arregló el pelo lamentando la ausencia de maquillaje.**

**Draco había cambiado. Ya no era el hombre amable y gentil de sus sueños. Se había convertido en un Vengador decidido a hacerle pagar sus pecados.**

**¡Y cómo había pagado ya esos pecados!**

**No pasaba un día sin que se preguntara cómo había llegado a hacer algo tan desacostumbrado en ella. Si no existieran fotografías para demostrar lo contrario habría pensado que todo era una mentira.**

**Abraxas siempre se había presentado como el encantador hermano menor de Draco feliz de ser el segundo de a bordo. Había recibido la noticia del compromiso de su hermano con su acostumbrada ecuanimidad, pero de alguna manera Anna sospechaba su irritación. A menudo había descubierto su mirada puesta en ella en momentos inesperados. Había querido contárselo a Draco pero él andaba ocupado cerrando unos negocios para poder dedicarse a la organización de la boda, que estaba programada para dentro de un mes.**

**Esas semanas habían pasado en una ráfaga de delicia sensual. Draco le había enseñado el lenguaje del amor y su cuerpo había aprendido a expresarse con gran fluidez. Había sollozado en sus brazos a causa de la intensidad de sus sensaciones. Su felicidad no había tenido límites.**

**Incluso Luna había perdido su aspecto frágil, su delgado cuerpo de joven de quince años se había redondeado y había aumentado notablemente la confianza en sí misma.**

**Juntas planearon la boda de Hermione. Solían quedarse hasta tarde en la noche examinando modelos de trajes de novias y ramilletes de flores. Ninguna mencionaba a la madre, pero ambas deseaban que hubiese podido ver cómo las cosas habían cambiado felizmente para ambas jóvenes.**

**Pero Abraxas se había encargado de que no fuese así.**

**Una de las primeras noches en que Draco se encontraba ausente por negocios, le había tendido una copa de champaña con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus intenciones.**

—**Por tu futuro, Hermione—brindó alzando su copa.**

**Algo en el tono de su voz la alertó del peligro, pero lo ignoró, consciente de que Luna se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.**

**Cuando finalmente despertó, la luz del sol brillaba como un ojo acusador sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tendido en la cama de Abraxas . Entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su error.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

Aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo espero les guste

**Capítulo 3**

**Hermione alejó sus pensamientos del pasado. Los hechos ya no se podían cambiar.**

**No tenía más remedio que creer lo que Abraxas le había contado a Draco. Había seducido a su hermano y cuando Abraxas había despertado y se había dado cuenta de su error había tomado las fotografías para probar cuán lasciva era ella, sabiendo que nunca podría convencer a Draco sin pruebas sólidas.**

**Todavía se encogía de vergüenza al recordar su cuerpo desnudo tendido en la cama como en una película pornográfica. Scorp había sido concebido en un acto de seducción. Era un niño inocente. ¿Cómo podría contarle alguna vez las circunstancias de su concepción?**

**Con un suspiro, alzó la mano para llamar a la suite de Draco, pero la puerta se abrió de inmediato.**

—**¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —gruñó.**

—**Han sido un poco más de diez minutos —respondió a la defensiva.**

—**Dije diez minutos, no más. Cuando digo una hora espero que obedezcas, ni un segundo más ni menos — replicó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de golpe.**

**Ella se tragó la ira. ¿De modo que así iban a ser las cosas en el futuro? «Yo soy el amo y tú la esclava».**

—**¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó, indignada.**

—**Sí. Quítate la ropa.**

**Ella retrocedió, consternada.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Ya lo has oído.**

—**No hablas en serio.**

—**Quítate la ropa o lo haré yo por ti —ordenó en tono implacable.**

—**Yo... yo necesito tiempo.**

—**Has tenido cuatro años.**

—**¿No estarás llevando tu venganza demasiado lejos? —preguntó al tiempo que sentía que su compostura empezaba a desmoronarse.**

—**Hace mucho tiempo que pienso en este momento. Lo hiciste por mi hermano, ahora hazlo por mí.**

—**No hagas esto, Draco.**

—**No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Harás lo que te diga o sufrirás las consecuencias.**

—**Te odiaré toda mi vida.**

—**Me demostraste tu odio cuando dormiste con mi hermano. Ahora me toca demostrarte el mío.**

**De pronto todo lo que le sucedía fue demasiado para ella y se echó a llorar con desesperación.**

**Draco se quedó paralizado al ver cómo se sacudían los hombros de Hermione . Todos sus pensamientos vengativos desaparecieron al instante.**

—**Hermione murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.**

—**¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¿Estás feliz?**

—**No quería hacerte llorar. Lo siento. Había olvidado la tensión que estás pasando a causa de tu pequeño.**

**La suavidad de su tono la hizo llorar mas aun**

—**Ha sido tan duro he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero no es suficiente. No podría verlo… morir. Seguro que lo entiendes, ¿verdad?**

—**Desde luego que lo entiendo —murmuró a la vez que le tendía un pañuelo, donde Hermione escondió la cara para evitar su mirada—. Te llevaré a casa con él.**

—**Puedo ir en el tranvía.**

—**Hermione —dijo al tiempo que le ponía la mano en el hombro—. Esto... esto es entre tú y yo. Quiero que sepas que Scorp y Luna no están implicados en esta cuestión.**

—**Muy decente por tu parte —replicó con sarcasmo-. ¿Cómo puedes humillarme de esta manera? —añadió con rabia.**

—**Así que después del llanto vuelves a gruñirme, ¿verdad, cariño?**

—**Me gustaría arrancarte los ojos. ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo? ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad de algo que no es más que una explotación?**

—**No te estoy explotando, cariño. Te estoy ayudando.**

—**Una ayuda para conseguir tus propios fines.**

—**No voy a tolerar tus insultos.**

**Furiosa, Hermione volvió la cara hacia otro lado.**

—**¿Cuándo debo presentarme a cumplir con mi... deber? —preguntó con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.**

—**Tienes dos días para hacer tus maletas. El jueves enviaré un coche a recogerte.**

**Sumida en su aflicción, Hermione guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.**

—**Gracias por traerme —balbuceó cuando estacionó frente a su casa.**

—**Espera —dijo Draco al tiempo que le tomaba el brazo—. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu hijo? —preguntó en un tono levemente burlón.**

—**Es posible que esté durmiendo —dijo ella al tiempo que intentaba abrir la puerta del coche.**

—**Entonces lo vas a despertar y le presentarás a su tío —dijo aferrándole la muñeca.**

—**¡No lo voy a hacer!**

— **¡Mami! ¡Mami! —una vocecita llamó desde el último piso de los apartamentos.**

**Hermione bajó del coche.**

—**Hola, cariño —saludó con una mano todavía temblorosa.**

—**¿Quién es ese hombre?**

—**Dile que soy su tío -dijo Draco detrás de ella.**

**Hermione se volvió hacia él.**

—**¡No puedo hacerlo! Él la miró con dureza. — ¿Por qué no?**

—**Porque le dije a Luna que Scorp era tu hijo. Tuve que hacerlo. No quise perturbarla contándole... Pensé que era lo mejor.**

**_¡Dios! Así que ni siquiera fuiste sincera con tu hermana respecto a lo que hiciste —acusó. Hermione se mordió el labio dándole la espalda—. Lo discutiremos más tarde —añadió mientras le tomaba la mano.**

**La expresión de sorpresa de Luna fue muy elocuente al verlos entrar y sus dedos volaron haciendo peguntas**

**Todo está bien -dijo Hermione hablando con los labios y los dedos al mismo tiempo—. Draco y yo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.**

**Luna sonrió y habló en voz alta.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Sí, Luna. Es verdad. Hemos reanudado nuestra relacione. Hemos aclarado nuestro... malentendido y ahora estamos planeando nuestro futuro.**

—**¡Me siento tan feliz por vosotros! ¡He soñado tanto con este día! —Luna se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cara en un gesto de alegría.**

—**¡No te alegres demasiado! —Hermione se expresó rápidamente con los dedos—. No vamos a casarnos... sólo viviremos juntos. Desde luego que tu y Scorp vendras con nosotros.**

—**¿Y qué importa que no se casen? Lo que verdaderamente importa es que volvéis a estar juntos. Por fin Scorp podrá disfrutar de su padre —expresó con una sonrisa.**

**Hermione había pensado que no volvería a ver a Draco así que le pareció que lo más adecuado era decirle a Luna que era el padre de su hijo.**

—**Veo que tendré que aprender a expresarme con signos; de lo contrario hablaran a mis espaldas sin que yo lo sepa —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.**

**Luna dejó escapar una risita y Hermione hirvió de rabia.**

**Scorp entró como un torbellino en la habitación y se paró frente a la alta figura, junto a su madre.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

**Draco se puso en cuclillas y le tendió la mano.**

—**Soy tu padre, jovencito.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**De veras -dijo al tiempo que lo alzaba en sus brazos. El corazón de Hermione se encogió al verlos juntos por primera vez. Nadie diría que no eran padre e hijo. Tenían el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, la misma barbilla y la misma boca de firmes líneas.**

—**He sabido que no has estado muy bien, pero ya estoy aquí, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte bueno.**

—**Pero cuando me ponga bueno, ¿te quedarás conmigo?**

**Hermione volvió la cara, incapaz de presenciar cómo mentía a su hijo.**

—**Te haré una promesa, Scorp. Tú te pondrás bien y yo te veré todos los días.**

**Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estómago de miedo.**

**Los Malfoy eran una familia poderosa que contaba con los mejores abogados del país. Sería muy sencillo para ellos arrebatar el hijo a la madre soltera y entregarlo a su adinerado padre. Abraxas podría darle todo lo que ella nunca se atrevería a soñar: la mejor atención médica, una refinada educación en Colegios privados, vacaciones a la orilla del mar... La lista era interminable, Ella no tendría argumentos legales para defenderse. Había ocultado al padre la existencia del hijo.y**

—**Scorp, ¿por qué no vas a la tienda con la tía Luna mientras yo converso con.., tu padre?**

—**Vamos, Scorp. De camino podremos pasear por el parque -dijo Luna.**

**Hermione le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y esperó que se cerrara la puerta de la calle para volverse hacia draco.**

—**No tienes derecho a mentirle de esa manera. El recibió la fiera mirada con tranquilidad.**

—**No le mentí. Estoy decidido a verlo todos los días.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres meses? Es un niño pequeño, Draco, no un juguete que puedes tirar cuando te dé la gana. El se va a encariñar contigo y cuando te marches...**

—**No me cabe duda de que es un Malfoy. Aunque se parece más a mí que a Abraxas.**

—**Gracias a Dios que no ha heredado tu carácter — disparó Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.**

**Draco la miró largamente con una expresión impenetrable.**

—**Tendría que haber sido mío —dijo finalmente.**

**Hermione se miró las manos.**

—**No podemos cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo deseemos.**

—**¿Así que te arrepientes de tus actos?**

—**Me sorprende que lo preguntes. Me arrepiento de todo. De haberte conocido y haberme enamorado de ti.**

—**Tú no me amabas. Querías un vale de comida y me atrapaste con tu fingida inocencia. Y yo caí en tus redes como un idiota sin darme cuenta de que desde el principio habías puesto los ojos en Abraxas.**

—**¡Eso no es cierto!**

—**¿No? El me contó cómo lo perseguías. Todo el tiempo que estuve fuera tuvo que defenderse de tus avances.**

—**¡Eso es una mentira!**

—**¿Piensas que creería más en tu palabra que en la de mi hermano? El nunca me ha mentido. Sin embargo, toda tu vida es una mentira. Has mantenido a mi familia en la ignorancia respecto a tu hijo.**

—**Que creas en tu hermano no significa que él diga la verdad. En cuanto a Scorp, ayer en el café parecías saberlo todo acerca de él.**

—**¿Creíste que ya no me iba a interesar por tu vida? Ahora puedo decirte que contraté los servicios de un detective privado. Sí, cariño. Te he estado vigilando durante años.**

—**¿Y por qué esperaste hasta ahora para acercarte a mí?**

**Draco se encogió de hombros.**

—**Es una táctica, cariño. Quería asegurarme de que no ibas a rechazar mi oferta.**

—**No puedo creerlo —exclamó al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.**

—**¿Piensas que los términos de nuestro acuerdo no son satisfactorios?**

—**Me dan asco.**

**Hermione deseaba gritar de frustración. Se sentía completamente impotente. No tenía adónde ir para escapas de sus garras. El fantasma de la enfermedad de Scorp se erguía ante ella y no había salida sin la ayuda de Draco. ¿Y sus condiciones?**

**Le había llevado largos meses superar la depreque casi había acabado con ella después de lo sucedido. ¿Podía volver a arriesgar su salud mental Volviendo otra vez al pasado?**

**_Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a... esta situación. Tengo que tramitar la admisión de Scorp en el hospital y yo...**

**_Ya lo he hecho. Dada la urgencia del caso pensé había que actuar lo antes posible. Así que a principios de la próxima semana se realizará la intervención.**

—**¡No tenías derecho!**

—**Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Aparte de Luna y tú, soy su pariente más próximo. No vale la pena discutir este asunto. Ahora estás sometida a una fuerte tensión. Pensé que podría ayudarte si me encargaba personalmente de hacer los trámites necesarios.  
**

** —Gracias —balbuceó a regañadientes.**

—**He informado al hospital de que me haré cargo de todos los gastos de Scorp —declaró en tanto sacaba una tarjeta bancaria del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendía—. El número secreto coincide con la fecha de tu cumpleaños. Hay suficiente dinero para comprar ropa adecuada para ti, Luna y Scorp.**

—**No la quiero.**

**Draco le cerró los dedos sobre la tarjeta.**

—**La aceptarás y la vas a utilizar, ¿entendido?**

—**¿Qué clase de ropa quieres que me compre? ¿Algo para encandilarte? —preguntó con resentimiento.**

—**No necesitas ropa para lograrlo.**

**Hermione se ruborizó al recordar las odiosas fotografías.**

—**No puedo hacer esto —dijo con un gesto desamparado—. No puedo fingir ser tu amante de esta manera.**

—**No vas a fingir, y me voy a asegurar de ello.**

**Ella lo miró consternada. ¿Esa iba a ser su venganza final? ¿Asegurarse de que volviera a amarlo Y desearlo como antes?**

—**Me vas a destruir, Draco —murmuró al borde de as lágrimas—. No me hagas odiarte por esto.**

**Hermione sabía que nunca podría odiarlo. Lo amaba como siempre lo había amado, sin reservas, totalmente.**

**Draco se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.**

—**Hermione sé que ya me odias. Por tanto, ¿qué tengo que perder? —murmuró al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia sus labios.**

**Ella sintió la lengua deslizarse en su boca. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y se Sintió perdida en medio de una llama de deseo.**

**Se derretía como una vela contra el cuerpo excitado de Draco que la estrechaba con fuerza.**

**Y ella le respondió con todo el ardor de su cuerpo, unido íntimamente al suyo.**

—**He anhelado tanto este momento... Nunca he olvidado el placer de sentirte bajo mi cuerpo, retorciéndote de deseo.**

**Una urgencia que sólo él podía despertar en ella.**

**La lengua de Draco jugueteaba en su boca y la mordía con suavidad, incitándola a hacer lo mismo.**

**Ella aceptó el desafío y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.**

—**Gatita salvaje —gruñó contra la boca de la joven—. ¿Quieres hacerme daño, cariño?**

—**Te mataría —jadeó ella contra sus labios.**

—**Mátame entonces. Moriría feliz.**

—**¡Te odio! —murmuró con la voz enronquecida mientras Draco se inclinaba hacia su pecho y le mordía un pezón a través de la blusa y ella respondía clavando los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios—. Te odio.**

—**Me encanta tu modo de odiarme —murmuró contra su pecho—. Tu cuerpo me odia con tanto fervor que hasta puedo oírlo.**

**Los latidos frenéticos del corazón traicionaban a Hermione, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.**

—**Scorp y Luna volverán en cualquier momento — le recordó al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.**

**Draco se apartó de ella con una naturalidad envidiable.**

—**Recuerdo un tiempo en que eso no te hubiera importado demasiado; habrías llegado al final con toda la pasión de tu naturaleza salvaje. No olvido cómo me tentaste con tus irresistibles encantos. Hombres más fuertes que yo habrían flaqueado ante tan deliciosa tentación.**

**Ella volvió la cara para no ver la burla que brillaba en sus ojos, nada dispuesta a verse a sí misma como él la veía. Hermione sabía que era una mujer de principios. Siempre se había conducido con propiedad. Hasta Abraxas... que fue como una mancha en un folio en blanco.**

—**Por favor déjame sola. Soy incapaz de luchar contigo cuando me siento tan vulnerable. No te quedarás satisfecho hasta no verme destruida, ¿verdad?**

**Draco la miró con frialdad. Su boca se había convertido en una dura línea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Capítulo 4**

**Los dias siguientes transcurrieron en frenética actividad.**

**Hermione hizo el equipaje con cuidado. No quería llevar todas sus pertenencias a la casa de Draco porque sabía que pronto tendría que regresar con todo.**

**No debía olvidar que su estancia allí era un acuerdo temporal.**

**Él no la quería. Sólo deseaba vengarse.**

**El coche enviado por Draco llegó puntualmente y en unos minutos estacionó ante una imponente casa, parecida a una mansión.**

—**Esta es una casa muy grande, mami —comentó Scorp al tiempo que arrastraba de un brazo a su osito de peluche—. ¿Mi papá tiene una piscina?**

**Hermione se inclinó a recoger su bolso en tanto le sonreía débilmente.**

**_No lo sé, cariño, pero pronto lo descubriremos. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer mayor vestida de negro que los saludó en un inglés con fuerte acento.**

**Señorita Granger, soy Rosa, el ama de llaves del Señor Malfoy —se presentó antes de inclinarse para mirar al niño—. Y tú debes de ser Scorp. Es la imagen de su padre.**

—**Ésta es mi hermana Luna—dijo Hermione al tiempo que la empujaba suavemente al interior.**

—**Encantada de conocerlas. El señor Malfoy me dejó instrucciones para que les diera la bienvenida y las acomodara en casa. Volverá tarde.**

**El ama de llaves las llevó a la planta superior mientras el chofer se encargaba del equipaje.**

**Rosa enseñó a Luna una bonita habitación en tono rosa, con cortinas en forma de ondas que cubrían las grandes ventanas y conferían al dormitorio un aspecto muy femenino.**

**La habitación de Scorp, junto a la de Luna, estaba pintada en tonos azules y celestes. Había un montón de costosos juguetes distribuidos por la habitación, juguetes que convertían en realidad los sueños de un pequeño de tres años.**

—**¿Son para mí? —preguntó el niño al tiempo que se acercaba a un inmenso camión.**

—**Sí, tu papá quiere que te sientas en tu casa -dijo Rosa con una sonrisa. Hermione ardió de rabia. No quería que comprasen a su hijo con juguetes, y encima caros—. Su habitación es por aquí —añadió la mujer mientras la guiaba por un pasillo—. La dejo para que pueda instalarse con tranquilidad. Serviré la cena en una hora.**

—**Gracias, Rosa —Hermione se esforzó por sonreír con sinceridad a pesar de que hervía en su interior.**

**Cuando el ama de llaves se hubo marchado inspeccionó el dormitorio principal.**

**Era una habitación inmensa con un armario empotrado que ocupaba una pared entera y un lujoso cuarto de baño adjunto.**

**Sedosas cortinas blancas y negras con borlas decoraban las grandes ventanas y sobre la amplia cama había un cobertor hecho con una finísima tela a juego con las cortinas. También había una butaca con orejas y un sofá.**

**Estaba claro que era la habitación de un hombre muy rico, acostumbrado a rodearse de lo mejor. Hermione, con sus ropas gastadas, se sintió fuera de lugar en medio de tanta opulencia.**

**Con un suspiro se miró en el espejo junto a un pequeño escritorio de nogal.**

**Estaba pálida, las mejillas hundidas y grandes sombras bajo los ojos azules. La melena castaña había perdido su brillo. Todo su aspecto era el de una persona extenuada y mal nutrida.**

**De pronto, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.**

—**¡Hermione, mira lo que me ha comprado Draco! —exclamó Luna. Hermionese volvió a mirar a su hermana, que llevaba varios vestidos de diseño en los brazos—. Rosa dijo que eran un regalo para mí.**

—**No puedes aceptarlos.**

—**¿Por qué no? ¿Pasa algo, Hermione?**

—**No —mintió, odiándose a sí misma—. Pero no debemos acostumbramos. Todo este lujo no va a durar mucho... —comentó al tiempo que abarcaba la habitación con un movimiento del brazo.**

**_¿Por que no va a durar mucho? —pregunto Luna, confundida. Draco es un hombre rico. Puede permitirse ser generoso.**

—**Luna. Me siento incómoda al aceptar estos regalos tan caros Si algo saliera mal…**

**_¿Que podría salir mal? Draco ha vuelto a tu vida y Scorp va a estar muy bien. ¿Que cosa podría ir mal ahora?**

**Hermione pensó en la bendita ignorancia de la juventud. Luna era muy inocente a sus diecinueve años, llena de sueños románticos con final feliz. Ignoraba toda la historia, el oscuro secreto que había entre el pasado y el presente de Hermione.**

—**Nada. Tienes razón. Soy una tonta —se rindió con un suspiro.**

—**Estás cansada —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a cuidar de Scorp y tú podrás pasar más tiempo con Draco — añadió antes de abandonar la habitación.**

**Lo último que Hermione quería era pasar tiempo con Draco.**

**Scorp se quedó dormido antes de que Hermione terminase de leerle el cuento. Tras arroparlo, lo besó en la mejilla al tiempo que sentía una oleada de amor maternal.**

**El ofrecimiento de Draco estaba cargado de compromiso para ella. Todo su ser quería rechazar su ayuda, pero entre su resistencia y su orgullo se interponía el futuro de Scorp.**

**Luna se había retirado a su precioso dormitorio rosa y el ama de llaves ya se había marchado. Largo rato estuvo paseando de arriba abajo mientras esperaba la vuelta de Draco.**

**Finalmente, oyó que el Mercedes Benz se internaba por el camino de entrada.**

**Minutos más tarde, escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a la sala de estar. Hermione se puso de pie cuando él abrió la puerta.**

—**No tienes derecho a sobornar a nadie de esa manera —fue su airado saludo.**

**Draco cerró la puerta.**

—**Buenas noches, cariño —saludó en un tono casual al tiempo que dejaba la chaqueta en uno de los sillones color crema y se aflojaba la corbata—. ¿Pasa algo?**

—**¡Desde luego que sí! —exclamó, sofocada—. Todo está mal. Me pones deliberadamente las cosas más difíciles...**

—**¿Para dormir conmigo? Hermione se volvió hacia él con una mirada furiosa.**

—**No quiero dormir contigo.**

—**Pero no tienes alternativa, ¿verdad, mi amor?**

—**¿Crees de veras que una habitación llena de juguetes para Scorp y un armario lleno de ropa para mi hermana es todo lo que necesito para compartir tu cama?**

—**No, pero pensé que tomarías en cuenta el enorme gasto que me va a suponer la intervención de tu hijo -observó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba los pies en una mesita de café, con las manos detrás de la nuca—. ¿Estás reconsiderando los términos de nuestro acuerdo?**

—**Todo esto es tan horriblemente frío... Me estás utilizando para dar rienda suelta a tu odio**

—**¿Y por que no debería hacerlo? —preguntó con una mirada intencionada.**

—**Nadie es perfecto. Todos cometemos errores, es parte de la naturaleza humana.**

—**Algunos errores hay que pagarlos.**

**_¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano? ¿Qué precio ha tenido que pagar?**

**Draco apretó la mandíbula mientras sostenía la mirada cargada de odio de Hermione.**

—**Abraxas ha pagado el precio de ignorar que tiene un hijo. No se me ocurre un castigo peor que ése.**

—**Por tanto, lo mires como lo mires, siempre soy yo la culpable.**

—**Sí —afirmó al tiempo que se ponía de pie—; Es culpa tuya. Estábamos prometidos y traicionaste esa promesa.**

—**¡No lo hice sola! —exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas.**

—**Abraxas es un hombre de pelo en pecho- Le ofreciste una tentación demasiado difícil de resistir. Y me pidió perdón por lo que había hecho sin deliberación.**

**Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.**

—**¿Sin deliberación? Me emborrachó con champaña intencionadamente.**

**La boca de Draco se contrajo en un rictus de dureza.**

—**No debiste haber bebido.**

—**Y él no debió... no debió... —los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, que limpió con un furioso manotazo.**

**_Como dijiste anteriormente, lo hecho, hecho está y no puede modificarse. Así que habrá que remitirse a lo que tenemos aquí y ahora.**

—**Lo que tenemos aquí y ahora no es más que chantaje y soborno. Te comportas como en la época de la Edad Media, Draco. Han pasado los tiempos del ojo por ojo.**

—**No estaré contento hasta que sienta que has pagado por lo que hiciste.**

—**¡Ya he pagado! ¡Y más de lo que tú crees! — exclamó con la manos empuñadas en los costados—. De acuerdo, entonces. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. ¿Qué esperas? — preguntó al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se llevaba las manos a los botones de la blusa—. ¿No es esto lo que quieres, Draco? —añadió mientras tiraba la blusa al suelo y empezaba a quitarse los pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior. Él la miraba inmóvil, con una expresión inescrutable—. ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Es que mi ordinaria ropa interior no es de tu gusto? No me digas que tu hermano es más ardiente que... —lo provocó con temeridad.**

**Él se abalanzó sobre ella con tanta celeridad que la dejó con la palabra en la boca. La fuerza del impacto contra su cuerpo la hizo retroceder hasta quedar apoyada en la pared mientras Draco se apoderaba de su boca. Fue un beso de odio**

**Él quería vengarse y parte de ella aceptaba su destino con resignación, pero otra parte todavía deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos. La lengua de Draco se abrió paso a través de la barrera de los labios apretados hasta que la última resistencia de Hermione terminó por desaparecer. El deseo apoderó de la joven. Sus pechos y los pezones doloridos de ansia respondieron plenamente a las reiteradas caricias de Draco.**

**De pronto notó que el sujetador caía de su cuerpo que las manos de él acariciaban la piel y una pierna se abría paso entre los muslos despertando una violenta urgencia en ella. Draco se inclinó hacia su cintura y las braguitas se deslizaron por sus tobillos en tanto que él se preparaba para penetrarla. Casi de inmediato lo sintió en su interior. Draco jadeaba sobre su boca mientras se internaba en lo más hondo de su intimidad.**

—**Es a mí a quien deseas —gruñó—. Y me tendrás una y otra vez hasta que quede saciado de ti.**

**Hermione jadeó mientras sentía la fuerza de sus movimientos, arrasada por una mezcla de placer y dolor.**

**La joven se encogió de repente y él suavizó su ritmo mientras la escrutaba.**

—**¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿No puedo compararme con Abraxas?**

—**No...**

—**¿Qué es entonces? ¿Piensas en él? —preguntó mientras reanudaba sus empujes.**

—**No... —murmuró con los dedos clavados en sus hombros.**

—**No puedo soportar que pienses en él. Estoy dentro de ti. Quiero llenarte de mí, de modo que no quede espacio para otro —jadeó. Ella quiso decirle que nunca había habido espacio para nadie más, pero ¿cómo podía estar segura de que era cierto?—. Quiero que grites mi nombre.**

**Ella se mordió el labio para evitar hacerlo. Su orgullo se negaba a permitirle la satisfacción de saber el efecto que causaba en sus sentidos.**

—**No luches contra mí. Déjate ir —susurró con la boca contra la suave piel del cuello.**

**_No. Te odio.**

—**Pero a la vez me deseas —dijo a la vez que acariciaba la húmeda y sedosa intimidad de la joven.**

—**No quiero. ¡Oh...! ¡Oh! —jadeó en un espasmo de placer.**

—**Sí, cariño —murmuró al tiempo que ceñía el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven—. Sí que quieres.**

**Hermione no pudo evitar las intensas olas de placer que la dejaban absolutamente inerte entre los brazos de Draco, que junto con ella ya alcanzaba el clímax y que de pronto se abandono con un gruñido de placer.**

**Luego se separó bruscamente dejándola indefensa, avergonzada y vulnerable.**

**Hermione recogió sus braguitas con la mayor dignidad posible y busco el sujetador en el suelo, sin dejar de notar como Draco se arreglaba la ropa con toda calma y naturalidad.**

**Más tarde se preparó una copa.**

—**Confío en que Rosa te haya enseñado sus habitaciones**

**Ella lo miró un instante sin hablar.**

—**Sí —murmuró finalmente.**

—**Bien. A tu salud -dijo al tiempo que alzaba la copa—. Por nuestra unión. Y que haya muchos días y noches de placer para nosotros.**

—**Has cambiado, Draco.**

**Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y bebía un largo trago.**

—**Si he cambiado ha sido por tu culpa —replico con amargura al tiempo que dejaba el vaso en el aparador.**

—**Lo siento. Nunca quise herirte.**

—**¿No?**

—**Desde luego que no. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche.**

—**No tienes que recordarlo. Abraxas tuvo la precaución de documentar lo que hiciste.**

**Ella tragó saliva.**

—**¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué lo hizo?**

**El consideró la pregunta un instante.**

—**De vez en cuando me lo he preguntado, pero siempre llego a la misma respuesta, la que Abraxas me dio. Nunca habría creído algo así de ti si no me hubiera mostrado esas malditas fotografías. Tu sonrisa satisfecha me ha torturado durante largos años. ¿Sabes cuán duro es para mí mirar a mi hermano sin dejar de pensar cómo lo llevaste por mal camino? He hecho todo lo posible para reparar el daño que causaste a nuestra relación fraternal, pero todavía quedan cicatrices.**

**Hermione se puso los pantalones y la blusa precipitadamente.**

—**No sé qué decir.**

—**No digas nada —espetó. Hermione bajó la cabeza para evitar ver el veneno que exudaba su mirada—. Eres una...**

—**¡No!**

—**No eres más que una mujer provocativa bajo la apariencia de un ángel. Y yo caí en tus redes igual que mi hermano, pero ahora la relación se va a llevar según mis propias condiciones.**

—**Draco... Por favor, yo...**

—**¡Y ahora vete! — bramó, al tiempo que golpeaba el aparador con el puño—. ¡Fuera de mi vista!**

—**Pero yo...**

—**Creo haberte dicho que desaparecieras de mi vista.**

—**Sé lo que has dicho, pero me niego a que me insultes.**

**Draco miró con ira su rostro desafiante.**

—**Si quiero insultarte, lo haré. ¡Qué mayor insulto que el tuyo...!**

—**¡No recuerdo haberlo hecho! —exclamó llorando—. ¡No recuerdo nada! Tú no me crees, ¿verdad?**

**Con un resoplido burlón, Draco se aproximó a un pequeño escritorio y sacó un sobre.**

—**Probablemente has olvidado lo que pasó esa noche porque te convenía: pero tal vez esto te lo recordará —dijo con un tono que helaba la sangre al tiempo que le tendía el sobre.**

**Hermione lo abrió con mano temblorosa y sacó la primera fotografía.**

—**Tengo mi orgullo, Hermione. Me vengaré por muy vulnerable que te sientas. Y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo.**

**Hermione no podía ponerlo en duda. El único problema era si tendría fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

Capítulo 5

Hermione sintió que el color desaparecía de su cara cuando sus ojos se posaron en la primera fotografía. El sabor amargo de la náusea le inundó la garganta al verse en una pose tan comprometida.

—Y ahora dime que no recuerdas —dijo Draco.

Era como mirar a una persona idéntica a ella, pero que no era ella. No recordaba en absoluto haber estado allí con esa sonrisa en la cara y con las manos extendidas hacia alguien fuera de su alcance.

Miró la segunda fotografía, con el mismo resultado.

—Me sorprende que las hayas guardado —comentó al tiempo que se las devolvía sin molestarse en mirar el resto—. Me parece que te gusta el masoquismo, si me permites decirlo.

—Las guardo para recordarme a mí mismo lo tonto que fui al confiar en ti.

—¿Con qué frecuencia las miras?

Draco desvió la mirada. Tras guardar el sobre en el cajón del escritorio, lo cerró y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

—Las miro cada vez que siento la tentación de bajar la guardia ante una mujer hermosa.

—¿Por eso no te has casado?

—No deseo quedar atrapado en una relación de ese tipo.

—¿Y no quieres tener hijos?

Él volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Los niños son un estorbo. No quiero esas ataduras en mi vida —declaró desviando la apenas pudo creer lo que oía. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre cariñoso que solía expresar el anhelo de formar una familia?—. Y en lo que respecta a nosotros presumo que estás usando algún anticonceptivo fiable, ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Desde luego —dijo. No mentía del todo porque tenía una cajita de píldoras que utilizaba para controlar el período menstrual, aunque no las tomaba con regularidad.

Draco se volvió a mirarla con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos grises al ver su aspecto dejado, las sombras bajo los ojos y la boca hinchada.

Observó hipnotizado cómo ella intentaba ocultar una pequeña herida en el labio inferior que se tocaba con la lengua.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y se sobresaltó al ver que esquivaba la cara cuando alzó una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—cariño—murmuró con suavidad en tanto palpaba la pequeña herida—. ¿Esto lo he hecho yo?

—He sufrido daños peores.

—Hermione, nunca te haría daño intencionadamente. Ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Te duele mucho estar conmigo?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no fue capaz de responder. Tras pasar junto a él precipitadamente, abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con mucha violencia tras de sí.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Se volvió a la chimenea y repentinamente arrojó la copa medio llena con una violencia impropia de él.

Cuando Hermione despertó a las ocho de la mañana tras el sueño de los emocionalmente exhaustos, descubrió a Scorp a los pies de la cama.

—¿Ya estas despierta, mami? —preguntó al tiempo que se subía a la cama.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó al tiempo que le hacía espacio junto a ella.

—Papi me dijo que no lo hiciera. Dijo que estabas muy cansada y que necesitabas dormir.

Hermione pensó con cierta diversión en un Draco preocupado por ella, pero lo apartó de su mente, decidida a no pensar en él más que bajo un prisma negativo.

—Bueno, ahora estoy despierta. ¿Dónde está tía Luna? —preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

—Está ayudando a Rosa a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te vas a levantar ahora? ¿Qué tienes aquí? —preguntó señalando la pequeña herida en el labio.

—Me mordí.

—Mami tonta —dijo sonriendo al tipo que le daba golpecitos en la mano.

Hubo un ruido en la puerta y Hermione alzó los ojos para descubrir los rasgos inescrutables de Draco con la atención puesta en ella.

Scorp se acercó corriendo.

—Yo no la desperté, papá.

—Buen chico -dijo al tiempo que alborotaba el cabello rubio al niño—. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a Rosa que bajaremos en unos minutos?

Scorp desapareció con su camión nuevo bajo el brazo.

Hermione se puso la bata con manos temblorosas.

—Hermione...

—¿Dormiste bien, Draco? El apartó la vista.

—Quiero que me perdones por mi conducta de anoche. Estaba desquiciado.

—No me digas. Intentaste humillarme. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Draco apretó la mandíbula ante la fiera mirada de la joven

—Anoche estaba muy enfadado

—Sabes que eso no es una excusa. Pero no quiero oír tus disculpas. Quiero afrontar estos días con Scorp sin tener que pensar constantemente en tus planes de venganza.

—Te aseguro que no volveré a hacerte daño. Te doy mi palabra -declaró con su orgullo aristocrático.

_¿Y crees que tu palabra es una garantía? No confío en nada que venga de los Malfoy y menos en sus promesas que no se cumplen.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

_¿Quieres saberlo? — preguntó, casi sin aliento-.

De acuerdo. Allá va. Hace cuatro años me pediste que me casara contigo. Dijiste que me amabas, pero en cuanto ese amor se puso a prueba renegaste de mí. ¿Qué clase de amor era ése? No tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a lo ocurrido; en cambio me abandonaste sin intentar siquiera averiguar las otras posibilidades.

—¿Qué posibilidades?

Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—¿Ves que todavía no lo comprendes? Sólo te atienes a mi parte de la culpa y te niegas obstinadamente a verme como una posible víctima.

—¿Una víctima? ¿Qué clase de víctima se retuerce desnuda en una cama mientras alguien le hace fotografías?

—Tal vez estaba... borracha.

—¿Borracha? — preguntó con una mirada iracunda—. ¿He de pensar que eso justifica tu conducta?

—No, desde luego que no. Pero es posible que sin darme cuenta bebiera demasiado y...

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero no te resultará conmigo, Hermione. Si tú apareces como la víctima es indudable que Abraxas es el villano. ¿Piensas en serio que te creería más que a mi hermano, que recuerda claramente lo ocurrido mientras que tú no puedes hacerlo, al parecer?

Era inútil seguir discutiendo. Siempre sería su palabra contra la del hermano.

—Sabía que no me ibas a creer.

—¿Crees que durante estos cuatro años no he intentado buscar respuesta a una pregunta que nunca debió haberse planteado? Te amaba con todo mi corazón, Hermione. Tú destruiste ese amor. Y ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte sino amargura —declaró. El corazón de Hermione se encogió dolorosamente al ver que le daba la espalda con desprecio. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella barriendo todo el respeto hacia sí misma y los restos del orgullo al que se había aferrado durante esos años—. Me voy a trabajar. Los detalles de la cita del niño están abajo. Hasta pronto -dijo desde la puerta, sin mirarla siquiera.

Esa misma mañana Scorp tenía hora en el hospital donde lo iban a operar.

Hermione mantuvo la mano del pequeño en la suya mientras la enfermera le explicaba lo que iba a suceder la próxima semana.

—Entonces esta máquina te hará dormir —explicó al tiempo que indicaba el equipo de anestesia_. Cuando estés dormido el cirujano te hará un pequeño corte en la pierna para colocar una cámara muy chiquitita que irá a ocupar el agujerito que tienes en el corazón. Es como poner una pieza en el rompecabezas, ¿comprendes?

La enfermera explicaba las cosas en términos tan sencillos que consiguió calmar el temor de Scorp, pero no el de Hermione. Mientras más oía, más pánico sentía ¿Qué pasaría si se le administraba demasiada anestesia? ¿Y si sangraba incontroladamente? Era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable…

_No se aflija, señorita Granger —sonrió la enfermera —. Todos los años, literalmente practicamos miles de operaciones semejantes. Scorp se encuentra en las mejores manos.

Hermione le devolvió una débil sonrisa con la esperanza de que estuviera en lo cierto.

Cuando volvieron a casa, el calor los llevó a la piscina situada en medio del jardín.

Scorp se puso fuera de sí al ver el agua azul rodeada de verdes helechos.

Dentro de la piscina, Hermione lo mantuvo a su lado por temor a que hiciera un esfuerzo excesivo, contenta de verlo pataleando en el agua con una sonrisa feliz. El placer del niño calmaba sus nervios sobreexcitados.

Luna nadaba con cautela, siempre con la cabeza fuera del agua. Hermione le sonrió al tiempo que pensaba que su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa mujercita, bastante más segura de sí misma.

Pensó que tal vez valía la pena el precio que estaba pagando al ver tan felices a sus seres queridos.

—¿Hay un lugar para mí?

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. Al volver la cabeza pudo admirar su cuerpo en bañador, esbelto y bronceado, y su imaginación se disparó al instante.

Y contuvo la respiración al verlo entrar en el agua.

—¡Papá, mira lo que puedo hacer!

—Vamos, Scorp —dijo Draco al tiempo que le tendía las manos—. Ven nadando hacia mí.

—No sabe nadar, Draco, apenas tiene tres años.

—Ya es tiempo de que aprenda.

Scorp se lanzó a los brazos de Draco chapoteando con brazos y piernas.

—Me encanta nadar —afirmó cuando Draco lo tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Bien hecho! Vas a ser un campeón —comentó.

Cuando el niño se alejó de ellos, se volvió hacia Hermione—. Eres demasiado protectora. Es un niño y necesita descubrir el mundo.

—Un niño con un problema cardíaco —dijo sombríamente.

—He hablado con los médicos y han garantizado su completa mejoría. Te preocupas demasiado, Hermione.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe. Soy su madre.

—Lo vas a mantener demasiado atado a ti, como lo has hecho con tu hermana. Luna ya tiene diecinueve años. Debería salir con chicos, ir a fiestas...

—¡Por amor de Dios, es sorda!

—Es sorda pero no incapacitada —comentó con calma—. Puede cuidar de sí misma.

—Es vulnerable.

—Luna es una joven fuerte y valerosa. Puede desenvolverse en cualquier medio y circunstancia.¿Por qué no sugerirle que se busque un trabajo a tiempo parcial durante el verano?

—Necesito que me ayude con Scorp. El cuidado de un niño es muy caro. Sin su ayuda no puedo trabajar por las noches y los fines de semana.

—No vas a trabajar durante tres meses.

—Lo que hago para ti es un trabajo en la industria del sexo —comentó con tirantez.

—Estoy un poco cansado de tu tendencia a golpear cuando te sientes acorralada.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Vuelves a mi vida como juez y jurado, diciéndome lo mala que soy, criticándome como madre y como hermana. Siento mucho no ser perfecta como tú, sólo soy un ser humano —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Mami? —Scorp se acercó a ellos—. ¿Estás triste?

Luna, que iba tras el pequeño, lo tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo, Scorp. Papá y mamá necesitan estar solos un rato.

Cuando hubieron entrado en la casa, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Luna tiene razón. Necesitamos un tiempo de soledad.

—No quiero estar a solas contigo. No puedo soportar la compañía de alguien tan despiadadamente indiferente a las necesidades de otra persona.

—Estoy muy al tanto de tus necesidades, Hermione. De hecho, estoy íntimamente comprometido con todas y cada una de ellas -dijo con una mirada intencionada a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en los pechos bajo el gastado corpiño del bañador.

—Tengo... frío —Hermione se volvió con la intención de salir de la piscina.

—Hay una temperatura de treinta grados a la sombra. No huyas de mí -dijo al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí.

Draco la hizo retroceder en el agua hasta que la espalda quedó apoyada en los azulejos y la besó.

—Me gusta tanto tu sabor... Nunca lo he olvidado —murmuró sobre la boca de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de Draco jugueteaba dentro de su boca hasta que los sentidos de la joven despertaron con urgencia. Luego Sintió que las manos masculinas le bajaban los tirantes del bañador y los pechos quedaron al descubierto. Draco inclinó la cabeza y acarició los excitados pezones con la boca.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Tal vez no es una buena idea. Estamos a la altura de las ventanas de este lado de la casa —murmuró Draco con la voz enronquecida de deseo. Luego la sacó de la piscina sin el menor esfuerzo—. Vamos a concluir este negocio en privado.

Era imposible no seguirlo. En sus ojos había una promesa que ella no podía ignorar. Ningún razonamiento era capaz de borrar la atracción magnética del cuerpo masculino mientras la conducía escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio principal. Hermione sentía que se encontraba bajo sus órdenes, y su cuerpo se preparaba para la invasión aunque su mente le recordara todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Pero el orgullo no tenía cabida ante la pasión.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Draco le quitó el bañador con los ojos llameantes de pasión.

—Dime que lo deseas, Hermione. Dime que quieres sentirme dentro de ti —susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos.

¿Cómo podía negarlo si su propio cuerpo hablaba por ella?

—Yo te... Yo te...

—Dilo o no seguiré adelante —la urgió.

—Yo te deseo. Te deseo...

Draco la acostó en la cama mientras ella se aferraba a él con ávidos dedos y luego recorría con sus manos el cuerpo esbelto de su amante.

—Así que mi pequeña seductora no ha olvidado lo que le enseñé —gruñó al tiempo que la acariciaba entre las piernas y luego penetraba en su cuerpo—. Estás tan dispuesta para mí... Tan húmeda y cálida...

—No juegas limpio, Draco.

—¿No? — preguntó sonriendo sobre su boca—. Pero acabarás perdonándome. Esto lo deseas demasiado.

Sí que lo deseaba. Pero quería más. Quería que la perdonara, que la amara a pesar de la falta cometida.

—Por favor... —murmuró jadeando.

Hermione se aproximaba al clímax y Draco la siguió hasta que en un último esfuerzo ambos llegaron a la cumbre y cayeron rendidos.

Después, Draco se apartó de ella, con una mano sobre los ojos, todavía jadeante.

Hermione se deslizó al borde del lecho, súbitamente avergonzada por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan apasionada, aferrada a él, casi implorando, como una indigna fulana sin principios.

—¿Adónde vas? —Draco la atrapó antes de que pudiera salir de la cama.

Ella se zafó de los dedos que aferraban su muñeca con una mirada glacial.

—Necesito ir al baño. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Draco la soltó y luego se recostó contra las almohadas mientras la seguía con la mirada.

—Nada de caras largas, Hermione. No olvides lo que te juegas.

Ella se volvió hacia él con los ojos llameantes de odio.

—Clava el cuchillo todo lo que quieras. No te temo.

El sonrió con una expresión odiosa al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás de la nuca con un aire de tanta superioridad masculina que ella quiso golpearlo.

—Es bueno que tengas miedo, Hermione.

La joven cerró de un portazo, pero incluso bajo el ruido de la ducha creyó oír su risa burlona.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**Capítulo 6**

**Hermione apenas durmió la noche anterior a la intervención de Scorp. Cuando se levantó tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y la piel amarillenta.**

**Scorp no debía desayunar y Hermione tomó un poco de té porque el estómago no le permitió nada más.**

—**Deja de preocuparte, Hermione —la reprendió Draco mientras le abría la puerta del coche—. Scorp va a salir victorioso como campeón que es.**

**Hermione se mordió el labio. **

—**No puedo evitarlo. Es tan pequeño para una operación tan grande...**

—**Es relativamente sencilla comparada con lo que era unos cuantos años atrás. La intervención se hacía a corazón abierto y el paciente tardaba meses en recuperarse. Scorp estará de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.**

**Ella deseó tener la misma confianza que Draco.**

**Scorp parloteó todo el camino al hospital, sintiéndose muy importante por la atención que recibía.**

—**¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte, mami? —preguntó el pequeño desde el asiento trasero.**

—**Desde luego que sí, cariño.**

—**Yo también estaré contigo —le aseguró Draco.**

**Ella lo miró fríamente.**

—**No es tu hijo, Draco. El hecho de preocuparte por él no lo convierte en tu hijo.**

—**Si me lo arrojas a la cara una vez más no responderé de las consecuencias, Hermione —murmuró con la manos apretadas en el volante.**

—**¿Están peleando? —preguntó Scorp, con ansia.**

—**No, corazón —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa—. Mamá y papá se quieren mucho, pero a veces tenemos pequeños problemas.**

**Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.**

—**Ahora está dormido —dijo el anestesista al tiempo que ajustaba la mascarilla en la cara de Scorp—. ¿Por qué no va con su marido a tomar un café a la sala? Nosotros pasaremos a verlos cuando hayamos acabado.**

**Hermione quiso decirle que no era su marido, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su garganta.**

—**Vamos, cariño -dijo Draco al tiempo que la llevaba del brazo fuera del quirófano—. Estará bien, Hermione —aseguró mientras se quitaban el equipo esterilizado.**

—**No dejo de pensar que de alguna manera esto sucede por mi culpa. Creo que es un castigo por... por... —comentó abatida mientras se quitaba la gorra.**

—**Eso es ridículo.**

—**Pero tú me castigas haciéndome pagar mis pecados, según dijiste.**

**Lucio se sintió incómodo ante su desafiante escrutinio.**

—**Estaba enfadado. Y en ese estado la gente dice todo tipo de cosas.**

**Hermione se sentó en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos.**

—**Ojalá pudiera retroceder el reloj. Si Scorp muere nunca me lo perdonaré.**

—**Déjalo ya, Hermione. El niño no va a morir.**

—**¿Y cómo hacerlo? No puedo seguir adelante porque no recuerdo qué sucedió esa noche.**

—**No quiero hablar de ese tema ahora. Llegará un día en que no tendrá importancia.**

**«Sí, cuando vuelvas a londres a tomar las riendas de tu propia vida, dejándome con el corazón destrozado y toda una vida de soledad», pensó abatida mientras se mordía una uña.**

—**No —Draco le quitó la mano de la boca y luego la inspeccionó. Hermione sintió el calor de sus largos dedos en la mano helada—. Tenías una uñas muy bonitas.**

—**Sí, entonces era una joven adorable, eso era lo que solías decir.**

**Draco frunció el ceño ante la amargura de su tono y le soltó la mano.**

—**Sellamos nuestro destino con las elecciones que hacemos, Hermione. Y no podemos escapar a ese hecho.**

—**Todo ha salido muy bien —dijo el cirujano mientras se quitaba la gorra y les sonreía abiertamente—. Ahora pueden verlo en la sala de Recuperación, aunque dormirá un buen tiempo.**

—**¿Se va a poner bien? —preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.**

—**Desde luego que sí —le aseguró el médico—. Me alegro de que hayan decidido operarlo cuanto antes. En estos casos no es conveniente esperar demasiado.**

**Más tarde, Hermione se quedó contemplando a su hijo, que dormía profundamente entre tubos puestos en su cuerpecito. Al verlo se le encogió el corazón. Le debía tanto a Draco… Había salvado la vida de su hijo tanto como el cirujano que lo había operado.**

**Draco la dejo junto a Scorp y fue a hablar con las enfermeras. Regresó poco después con un vaso de zumo.**

—**Pensé que podrías tener sed.**

**Ella lo aceptó con una mirada de gratitud**

—**Debes de haberme leído el pensamiento.**

—**¿Cómo está el niño?**

—**Duerme todavía. Tardará horas en despertar.**

—**Deberíamos marcharnos y volver por la mañana.**

—**¡No puedo dejarlo solo!**

—**Hermione... estás exhausta.**

—**No quiero dejarlo solo —repitió.**

**Draco se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.**

—**Como quieras, pero creo que lo vas a lamentar.**

—**Hay otras cosas que lamento mucho más.**

**Draco la miró un largo instante.**

—**Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.**

**Scorp dormía plácidamente sin saber que su madre velaba junto a su lecho en completa soledad.**

**Hermione contempló a su hijo hasta que los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar. El cauce de sus pensamientos se detuvo en una noche, cuatro años atrás.**

—**Vamos, Hermione—dijo Abraxas en un tono muy halagador—. Seguro que no te negarás a tomar un trago con tu futuro cuñado, ¿verdad?**

—**Realmente no creo...**

—**¿De qué tienes miedo? — preguntó con una sonrisa de lobo al tiempo que le tendía una copa de champaña muy fría—. No te voy a comer.**

—**Desde luego que...**

—**No te soy simpático, ¿verdad, dulce Hermione?**

—**Eres el hermano de Draco —murmuró bajando los ojos para evitar su mirada de halcón—. Debo ir a ver a Luna.**

**Abraxas le tomó el brazo.**

—**¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No quieres quedarte a charlar con tu nuevo hermano?**

—**Yo... —murmuró Hermione, y al ver que no podía zafarse de aquella mano empezó a sentirse incómoda.**

—**Tu hermana es muy bonita —comentó al tiempo que le daba golpecitos en el pulso de la muñeca.**

**Hermione no se preocupó por su tono predatorio. Había visto que solía mirar a su hermana con los ojos entornados cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. Luna tenía sólo quince años. Con una infancia y adolescencia muy protegidas a causa de su sordera, era un blanco muy vulnerable para las tretas de personas como Abraxas. En ese momento decidió asegurarse de que no tuviera la oportunidad de intimidar a Luna, aunque ella tuviera que soportar su compañía.**

—**Creo que voy a tomar esa copa, después de todo —dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa alentadora.**

**Abraxas se la tendió con los ojos brillantes.**

—**Sabía que no te ibas a negar. A Draco le gustaría que te entretuviera durante su ausencia. Verás, es una cuestión de honor familiar. Soy el cabeza de familia cuando Draco está de viaje. ¿Cómo lo llamáis en Australia? ¿El jefe?**

—**Algo como eso -dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados ante su arrogancia patriarcal. Luego se llevó la copa a los labios.**

—**Eres una joven muy afortunada, Hermione —comentó cuando ella hubo bebido un par de tragos—. Te casas con una de las dinastías más aristocráticas de londres.**

**Los Malfoy son conocidos en el mundo entero por su perspicacia en los negocios. Como esposa de Draco tendrás todo lo que desees.**

—**No me caso con el por su dinero Abraxas alzó una ceja con cinismo.**

—**Te va a ser difícil convencer a la gente. Todas las mujeres desean seguridad. A través de la historia las mujeres como tú han elegido a su marido sólo por esas razones. Es parte de la evolución. La supervivencia del más rico.**

—**Del más fuerte —lo corrigió.**

—**Ah sí, del más fuerte. Es cierto. Uno tiene que estar en forma para entretener a una esposa joven y apasionada —comentó. Hermione bebió otro trago de champaña para ocultar su incomodidad.. Te he oído, ¿sabes?**

—**¿Qué? —exclamó al tiempo que aferraba el tallo de la copa.**

**Los ojos del hombre se posaron en sus pechos.**

—**Es una suerte que Luna no pueda oír la apasionada respuesta de la hermana mayor a las atenciones de su novio. Se sentiría conmocionada —comentó. La vergüenza impidió a Hermione responder adecuadamente—. Pero a mí no me afecta. Me alegro por mi hermano. Estoy celoso, aunque tal vez la pequeña Luna sea como su hermana mayor, ¿no?**

—**¡No! —Hermione dejó el vaso de golpe.**

—**Vamos, Hermione, no seas tan dura con tu nuevo hermano. ¿No me encuentras atractivo? La gente dice que Draco y yo nos parecemos. ¿No te interesa saber si nos parecemos en... cómo lo diría, en otros aspectos más íntimos? -**

**Hermione sintió una súbita debilidad en las extremidades y algo extraño en la cabeza.**

—**No creo que sea bueno... —dijo al tiempo que se aferraba al borde del sofá para evitar inclinarse hacia él.**

—**¿Qué sucede, pequeña? —preguntó, preocupado.**

—**Nada —Hermione respiró a fondo para calmarse—. Me siento débil, eso es todo.**

—**Esta charla sobre el amor te está perturbando. Echas de menos a tu amante, ¿no?**

**Ella parpadeó para aclarar su visión borrosa y concentrarse en los rasgos de Abraxas que oscilaban ante ella.**

—**Sí... sí, lo echo de menos.**

—**No te preocupes, cariño mio. Yo te cuidaré mientras él esté fuera. ¿Necesitas tenderte?**

—**No...**

—**¿Te apetece un poco más de champaña?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza, pero al punto se vio con otra copa en las manos, que aceptó para no ofenderlo.**

—**Necesitas relajarte, Hermione. Estás con tu familia, no tienes nada que temer.**

**Ella sintió que el cuello y los hombros se le aflojaban mientras bebía otro sorbo del delicioso champán.**

—**Tienes novia, Abraxas? —preguntó para romper el silencio.**

**Los ojos del hombre buscaron su mirada a través de la corta distancia que los separaba.**

—**Tengo muchas novias. Soy un playboy -dijo entre risas.**

—**Sí, decididamente un playboy, y de la peor clase —convino también entre risas.**

—**Ahora sí que me has ofendido -dijo él, con una mirada apesadumbrada.**

**Ella volvió a reír.**

—**Creo que es imposible ofender a alguien como tú. Tienes mucho mundo —replicó antes de beber otro sorbo.**

—**¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó al tiempo que le llenaba la copa.**

—**Decididamente eres un cínico. Piensas que me caso con tu hermano por interés. Y eso es cinismo.**

—**Quizá tengas razón. He tenido malas experiencias sentimentales.**

—**¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?**

—**Los varones Malfoy se enamoran una sola vez; es legendario en la familia. Aman completa y profundamente pero nunca perdonan cuando su amor se ve contrariado. La verdad es que nunca he estado enamorado, pero estoy...**

—**¿Buscando? —Hermione lo ayudó.**

—**Sí, ésa es la palabra. **

— **Por mi nuevo cuñado, el playboy de los varones Malfoy.**

**El chocó su copa contra la de ella.**

—**Por el amor familiar, Hermione.**

**Juntos bebieron otra botella de champán y aunque Hermione notó que cada vez se sentía más achispada, empezó a relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar de las réplicas graciosas del hermano menor de Draco.**

**Cuando abandonó su arrogancia, ella vislumbró el interior de un hombre agradable, pero inseguro de sí mismo. Un hombre que vivía constantemente a la sombra del exitoso hermano mayor.**

—**Y ahora tienes una familia —dijo en un momento dado en tanto volvía a llenarle la copa—. Pronto te convertirás en una Malfoy y formarás parte de una de las familias más nobles de londres.**

—**Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas —declaró ella al tiempo que alcanzaba su copa.**

—**Creo que sí —Abraxas alzó la suya a modo de brindis—. Con toda seguridad estarás a la altura de las expectativas de todos nosotros.**

**Hermione pudo recordar muy poco más de aquella noche.**

**Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se descubrió en la cama de Abraxas. La luz que venía de la ventana no brillaba tanto como la mirada de Draco cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola con absoluta incredulidad.**

—**¿Hermione?**

—**¡Draco! —exclamó al tiempo que intentaba sentarse, pero súbitamente descubrió que estaba completamente desnuda.**

**Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su cuerpo con una mirada implacable.**

—**¿Qué haces en la cama de Abraxas? Ella lo miró sin comprender mientras pensaba cómo había llegado a la cama del hermano menor.**

—**Draco, yo...**

—**Abraxas tenía razón en cuanto a ti. Eres una pequeña sinvergüenza cazafortunas. No eres nada más que basura.**

—**¡No! —Hermione aferró la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.**

—**Apenas vuelvo la espalda seduces a mi hermano en mi ausencia.**

— **¡No! —Hermione saltó de la cama al tiempo que se cubría con la sábana—. Draco, yo**

—**No intentes justificarte. Abraxas me contó cómo lo provocaste. Estaba inconsolable por lo que lo llevaste a hacer y lo avergüenza haber bajado la guardia.**

—**¿Y tú lo crees? —preguntó con la voz ahogada.**

—**¿Por qué no? Es mi hermano.**

—**No recuerdo lo que ocurrió anoche, Draco. Pero sé que no dormí con tu hermano.**

—**¡No me mientas! —rugió—. Abraxas está traumatizado. No quiero continuar esta discusión.**

—**Draco, puedo explicar...**

—**Piensas que quiero oír tus explicaciones? Maldita sea, Hermione. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**

—**Draco —rogó al tiempo que le tendía la mano. **

**Él la apartó con un gesto furioso.**

—**No quiero volver a verte. Hemos terminado. ¿Me oyes? Te marcharás esta misma mañana. Los sirvientes están haciendo tu equipaje.**

**Ella lo miró, se había transformado en un extraño.**

—**Yo no dormí con...**

—**Sal de mi vista antes de que pierda el control y te eche a la fuerza.**

—**¡Te quiero, Draco!**

**La mirada del hombre la despojó de toda dignidad.**

—**No vales nada. Vete de mi casa con tu hermana antes de que llame a las autoridades. Has manchado el nombre de los Malfoy y no te lo perdonaré en la vida.**

**Draco giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.**

—**No dormí con Abraxas...**

**Pero él se había marchado de la habitación del hermano.**

**Hermione despertó de su sueño para descubrir que Draco estaba junto a Scorp con la mano del pequeño en la suya.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, parpadeando.**

**Draco le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.**

—**Lo suficiente para oír el nombre de mi hermano en tus labios. No me cabe duda de que te sientes culpable por no haberle comunicado la existencia de Scorp.**

—**Me sorprende que tú no se lo hayas dicho.**

—**Te repito que Abraxas está felizmente casado y espera un hijo para dentro de unas semanas. No quiero poner en peligro su matrimonio.**

—**¿Le has contado que estás viviendo conmigo?**

—**Le he dicho que tenemos una aventura. Quedó un poco sorprendido, eso es todo. Todavía se siente culpable.**

—**No me digas que tu hermano se siente más culpable que yo. Tengo un hijo concebido fuera del matrimonio, que no tiene una relación normal con su padre a causa de un estúpido error.**

—**Abraxas no debe saber de la existencia de Scorp.**

**Su esposa no lo comprendería y causaría indecibles problemas en la familia.**

—**¿He dicho alguna vez que quería que él lo supiera? No he pedido nada a los Malfoy y jamás aceptaría ayuda de ninguno de vosotros.**

—**Voy a adoptar a Scorp.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Me voy a casar contigo y adoptaré a Scorp.**

**Consternada, Hermione se levantó de un salto.**

—**¿Irías tan lejos para proteger a tu hermano de la verdad?**

—**Haré cualquier cosa para proteger a mi familia.**

**Nos casaremos tan pronto como Scorp salga del hospital. Diré que es mío y nadie lo pondrá en duda.**

—**Nadie, excepto yo. ¡No puedo casarme contigo!**

**No se me ocurre nada peor.**

**Draco le dirigió una mirada arrogante.**

—**Haré uso de todos los medios legales para asegurarme que responderás por lo que has hecho.**

**Hermione tragó el temor que le invadía la garganta**

—**Llegarías tan lejos para alcanzar tu objetivo? ¿Incluso hasta el punto de casarte conmigo?**

**Él le dirigió una mirada glacial.**

—**Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para tenerte en mi cama permanentemente. Serás mía, Hermione. Te controlaré y te haré el amor cuando me apetezca. Serás mía en cuerpo y alma. En nombre de la justicia.**

—**Eso no es justicia, es un ultraje. No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto. Antes eras tan... tan...**

—**Antes era un tonto. Ahora soy más sabio. Sé exactamente cómo tratar con alguien como tú. Ahora eres mía, Hermione. No lo olvides**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews**

Capítulo 7

La semana siguiente fue una tortura para Hermione. Cada día pasado junto al lecho de Scorp era bastante duro y además tenía que soportar la pesada carga de los planes de Draco que pendían sobre su cabeza como la espada de Damocles.

Estaba sometida a su control. El controlaba su persona, su hijo, su hermana, su modo de reaccionar ante él como si no tuviera personalidad propia.

Draco quería hacerle pagar su indiscreción, que había herido tan gravemente su orgullo. Esa era su idea de la justicia y ella no tendría más remedio que hacer todo lo que le ordenara.

Pero ¿casarse?

¿Cómo podría afrontar el matrimonio? Se sometería a su desdén durante toda la vida. Cada vez que Draco la mirara volvería a recordar el modo en que lo había traicionado.

¿Y Scorp?

Sí, finalmente tendría un padre. Pero ¿a qué precio? El secreto de la paternidad del niño siempre se interpondría entre ellos como una sombra en sus vidas. Siempre tendrían que vivir con ella en beneficio de Scorp, pero nunca desaparecería por mucho que intentasen ignorarla. Había tenido un hijo del hermano menor y Draco había dejado muy claro que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Draco iba regularmente al hospital. Se sentaba junto a Scorp y le leía cuentos o jugaba con él para que ella pudiera descansar un rato. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que era un padre cariñoso y complaciente con su hijo y con su esposa. En presencia del personal sanitario siempre se mostraba amable y solícito con ellos. Sólo que esas personas ignoraban el modo en que la había hecho volver a su vida. El modo en que había planeado ponerle un anillo en el dedo y un nudo corredizo en el cuello para atarla a él definitivamente.

Al volver del cuarto de baño el día anterior a que dieran de alta a Scorp, Hermione encontró a Luna sentada junto al niño, que dormía tranquilamente.

—Hola, Luna —Hermione la besó cariñosamente—. Te veo muy contenta. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tengo un trabajo! —los dedos de Luna se movían animadamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Draco me ha buscado algo en su empresa. Empiezo mañana.

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama de Scorp y la miró de frente.

—¿Estás segura de que es una decisión acertada?

—¿Qué pasa? —Luna la miró confundida—. Pensé que estarías contenta. Después de todo Draco y tú se van casar, así que todo se ha resuelto. Puedo trabajar durante el verano, antes de volver a la universidad. Será una buena experiencia para mí.

—¿Draco te dijo que nos íbamos a casar?

—Sí. Dijo que había conseguido una licencia especial para contraer matrimonio la próxima semana.

—¡La próxima semana! —Hermione exclamó con voz ahogada.

Luna la miró divertida.

—¿No estas contenta, Hermione? Tú lo quieres, ¿no? Nunca has dejado de amarlo, así que ¿por qué te resistes ahora? —preguntó. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras decidía si contarle toda la verdad pero antes de poder elaborar una respuesta Luna continuó hablando rápidamente con los dedos—. Me doy cuenta de que todavía está enfadado contigo por no haberle contado lo de Scorp, pero está dispuesto a olvidarlo en beneficio de su relación. Creo que se lo debes, especialmente porque se ha hecho cargo de la operación de Scorp, ¿no te parece?

¿Qué podía decir? Sí, le debía más de lo que alguna vez podría pagar, pero eso no cambiaba lo que se interponía entre ellos. La amargura, el dolor, la traición.

—Desde luego que tienes razón —optó por decir—. Me preocupo por nada. Al final todo saldrá bien. Tiene que ser así.

—Estás exhausta —Luna le tocó la mano—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a dormir? Puedo quedarme con Scorp hasta mañana.

Hermione le apretó la mano.

—Eres un ángel, Luna, pero necesito quedarme aquí. Después de todo, soy su madre.

—Ahora tiene un padre. Ya no tienes que hacer esto sola. Draco me dijo que vendría cuando acabara en la oficina. No tardará en llegar.

Como si lo hubieran conjurado, Draco se asomó por la puerta.

—Hola, Hermione—saludó al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban los de ella—. ¿Cómo está mi niño?

¡Su niño! Si Scorp fuera suyo las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Hermione le dirigió una pálida sonrisa.

—El doctor Lupin dice que puede volver a casa mañana.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Hermione a cenar? —Luna se volvió a Draco—. Puedo quedarme con Scorp un par de horas.

—No creo que... —Hermione empezó a decir.

—Gracias, Luna —sonrió Draco—. No tardaremos. Como mucho una hora y media. Hermione, vámonos antes de que Scorp se despierte —dijo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.

Hermione esperó hasta estar fuera de la vista de las enfermeras para protestar.

—No quiero cenar contigo.

—Necesitas comer algo —replicó con una calma implacable—. Por lo demás compartiremos el desayuno y la cena durante los próximos años, así que harías bien en acostumbrarte.

—Nunca me acostumbraré. No quiero casarme contigo.

—Te casarás o tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

—No estarás llevando tu venganza demasiado lejos al casarte con una mujer que odias?

—¿Sabes, Hermione? —Draco le lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Prefiero casarme contigo con odio que vivir sin ti con amor —declaró. Ella lo miró largamente intentando comprender sus palabras—. No me importa lo que sientas por mí. Serás mi esposa y Scorp será mi hijo, para todos los efectos. No haré diferencias entre él y los otros niños que vengan.

Anna se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Niños? ¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Desde luego, pero más adelante. Es comprensible que necesites un tiempo para adaptarte a tu nueva vida.

—Muy considerado por tu parte -dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Por otra parte, no pretendo enmascarar nuestra verdadera relación fingiendo un sentimiento que ya no existe —declaró. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le hundía al oír esas palabras. Draco no albergaba nada más que odio hacia ella—. Nos casaremos la próxima semana y cuando Scorp pueda viajar en avión iremos a Londres. Mi familia querrá darte la enhorabuena formalmente.

—No quiero ir a Londres.

Draco guardó silencio mientras se dirigían al coche, pero la dura línea de su boca traicionaba su enfado.

—No te pido que emigres a londres —continuó en cuanto se alejaron del hospital—. Sólo te digo que vamos de visita a londres.

—Pero tu hogar está en londres —rebatió ella, repentinamente confundida—. Dijiste que estarías aquí lo tres meses, así que asumo...

—Estaré viajando continuamente a londres durante el próximo año. Tú y Scorp me podran acompañar de vez en cuando, incluso Luna si está de vacaciones.

—¿Así que seré una esposa a tiempo parcial?

—Hermione arriesgó una mirada hacia él.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron brevemente hacia ella antes de concentrarse en el tráfico.

—Seguro que no esperabas ser una esposa a tiempo completo, ¿verdad?

Ella no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta así que optó por volver la mirada a la ventanilla.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó Draco tras un denso silencio.

—No tengo hambre.

—No cedes ni un momento, ¿verdad? Insistes en contrariarme todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me tratas como una pieza de ajedrez moviéndome a tu gusto sin pensar en lo que pudiera querer.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Yo...

¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

—Dime qué te haría feliz.

—¿Feliz? Ah, ya recuerdo. Felicidad es esa emoción que uno siente una vez en la vida cuando se es extremadamente afortunado.

—La ironía no es tu punto fuerte.

—Ni el encanto el tuyo.

—Hago todo lo que puedo para reparar el desastre de nuestras vidas. Sabes que no tenía por qué ayudarte en lo de Scorp. Realmente él no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Quieres una medalla por lo que hiciste? — preguntó en un tono cada vez más alto—. De acuerdo, pagaste la salud de un niño de tres años ¿Y que? ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿No te basta con que duerma contigo durante tres meses?

Draco sostuvo su mirada furiosa.

—Lo que quiero se rompió hace cuatro años.

Hermione parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Por una vez quisiera que dejaras de hablar del pasado. ¡Lo odio! —dijo con un sollozo.

—De acuerdo Yo también lo odio Pero esta allí entre nosotros, Hermione y a menos que nos enfrentemos a él siempre estará presente.

Draco estaciono delante de un restaurante italiano Luego le abrió la puerta y le tomo el brazo para ayudarla a bajar

—Hermione —murmuro con suavidad al tiempo que le alzaba la barbilla

—No —Hermione intento alejarse

—Escúchame, cariño —dijo con ternura— Te prometo no mencionar el pasado durante el resto de la noche ¿De acuerdo?

—No serás capaz.

—Verás que seré el perfecto compañero — aseguró al tiempo que la conducía hacia el interior del local.

Más tarde, cuando se acomodaron en una mesa situada en un rincón más íntimo, Draco le tomó la mano sobre el mantel y se puso a jugar con sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hermione...

_¿Sí?

—Nada —sonrió—. .

—Draco —murmuro ella al tiempo que retiraba la mano con suavidad y la apoyaba sobre la falda—. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Draco la miró largamente antes de responder.

—Scorp necesita un padre.

—¿Es la única razón?

—¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

—No lo sé... pero pienso que es una medida drástica considerando nuestra... historia.

—Creía que esta noche no íbamos a tocar el tema de nuestra historia.

—Lo sé, pero... —Hermione lo miró con aflicción—. El viaje a londres que planeas... ¿Has pensado como va a reaccionar tu familia cuando sepa que te vas a casar conmigo?

—Lo he considerado. Nos casaremos de todos modos.

—Pero será tan difícil… con Abraxas y...

_Abraxas te aceptará como su cuñada porque yo lo pido y lo mismo sucederá con el resto de la familia.

—¿Tu madre sabe...?

—No, pensé que lo mejor sería que creyera que habíamos tenido una riña de enamorados y que habíamos cancelado la boda.

—¿Nunca te ha preguntado qué sucedió entre nosotros?

—Mi madre me conoce demasiado bien. Sabe ser discreta cuando comprende que el tema está fuera de discusión.

_¿Y tu hermana Lyra?

—Ella siempre ha mantenido su aprecio por ti. Tal vez te alegre saber que se enfadó conmigo. Dijo que era un tonto por haberte dejado marchar.

—¿Y no estuviste tentado de decirle la verdad?

—Sí, muy tentado.

—¿Y qué te detuvo?

Draco jugó con su copa unos instantes.

—Abraxas se sentía tan culpable que pensé que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto para evitarle más incomodidad.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

—Ya veo... —dijo con cierta desilusión.

—¿Has deseado alguna vez decirle la verdad a Luna?

—A veces...

—Cómo le explicaste la causa de nuestra ruptura?

—Le dije que ya no nos queríamos. Era lo más sencillo y de alguna manera no mentía —explicó evitando su mirada.

—¿Has estado con alguien más en estos años? —preguntó con la mirada puesta en sus ojos.

Los dedos inquietos de Hermione juguetearon con la copa.

—Hoy por hoy, una madre soltera ahuyenta a los hombres.

—Scorp es un muchachito maravilloso.

—Gracias —dijo, enternecida.

_Se produjo un extraño silencio entre ellos. Hermione dobló la servilleta y luego ordenó sus cubiertos.

—Anoche llamé a mi familia. Les dije que Scorp era mi hijo.

El tenedor de Hermione cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¿Se... alteraron?

—Un poco. Mi madre se puso furiosa conmigo y Lyra dijo que te había dejado sola cuando más lo necesitabas.

—Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti.

—He pensado que para ti también. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada?

—Demasiado tarde como para hacer otra cosa más que sentir pánico —admitió Hermione—. Fue a los tres meses. Me imagino que no me di cuenta de los síntomas porque... estaba muy alterada por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Lo peor fue que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir lo que me pasaba.

—¿Pensaste alguna vez en el aborto?

—¡No! — exclamó mirándolo de frente—. Nunca consideré la idea. Fue un error mío y tenía que pagar por ello.

—Y pagaste caro.

—Me sorprende que lo digas porque has estado demasiado ocupado planeando tu venganza.

—Para mí también fue una conmoción saber que tenías un hijo. Abrigué la esperanza de que fuera mío, pero después concluí que era de Abraxas porque nosotros siempre habíamos tomado precauciones.

—Ojalá hubiera sido tuyo —dijo Hermione, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Draco la miró con repentina intensidad.

—Tú no sabes cuánto he deseado que así fuera. Lo miro y me veo a mí mismo. Veo lo que podríamos haber tenido juntos.

—Lo siento tanto...

Draco apuró su copa y luego la dejó de golpe en la mesa.

—No tanto como yo.

—Ojalá pudiera recordar...

—Me gustaría que de una vez por todas te olvidaras de esa tontería del recuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas para aceptar tu parte de responsabilidad? ¿No te bastan las fotografías? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Testigos?

Ella hizo un nudo con la servilleta en su falda.

—Sería mucho más fácil para mí si pudiera recordar qué fue lo que me empujó... a la cama de Abraxas.

—Déjame llenar tus vacíos de memoria —dijo con amargura—. Compartiste con él una botella de champán y cuando estaba un poco achispado lo provocaste de tal manera que, en el estado en que se encontraba, fue incapaz de resistir. No lo culpo por haber tomado lo que se le ofrecía. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar ese capítulo de lado y concentrarnos en el futuro. Como Malfoy que es, Scorp tiene derecho a su herencia y me voy a asegurar de que sea así.

—¿Incluso atándote a una mujer por la que ya no sientes nada?

Draco la miró con dureza.

—No llegaría al extremo de decir que no siento nada por ti. De hecho siento muchas cosas. Para empezar, una cólera que me consume y, cuando bajo la guardia, siento afecto. Pero para ser sincero, la razón primordial que me lleva a atarme a ti es que no puedo arrancarte de mi vida. Te quiero físicamente. Es como un hambre que me roe. Y no la ha disminuido para nada el hecho de que hayas dormido con mi hermano y hayas dado a luz un hijo suyo.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Draco —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Puedes y lo harás.

—¿Cuánto crees que durará nuestro matrimonio? Preguntó, al borde de la desesperación.

—Durará hasta cuando yo lo diga. Dentro de una semana te convertirás en mi esposa y me niego a aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

—He arruinado nuestras vidas por un error estúpido —comentó con los hombros hundidos.

—Podemos salvar lo que queda. Me voy a asegurar de que sea así.

Ella se rió sin humor.

—Sí, y no pasará ni un día sin que me recuerdes mi indiscreción.

—Una vez casados el pasado quedará donde le corresponde, en el pasado. Haré todo lo posible por olvidar lo que sucedió entre Abraxas y tu!. No puedo garantizar que sea fácil, pero lo intentaré en beneficio de Scorp.

—No sé cómo voy a enfrentarme a tu hermano.

—No debes temer que Abraxas sienta la tentación de volver a poner los ojos en ti. Está muy enamorado de Pansy y no haría nada que pusiera en peligro su matrimonio.

—Confías en Abraxas y no en mí.

—Desde luego que confío en él. A diferencia de ti, siempre ha aceptado sus responsabilidad en lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

—Hasta el extremo de documentarlo —añadió Hermione con cinismo—. Me extraña que no hubiera llevado un equipo de filmación para asegurarse doblemente de que no ibas a poner en duda su historia.

Se produjo un pesado silencio entre ellos.

—Bueno... —Draco empezó a decir.

—A propósito —interrumpió ella—, debo decirte que me envió las fotografías. Al principio pensé que era una carta tuya... Una disculpa por no haber querido escuchar mi versión.

—¿Iba acompañada de una carta o algo así?

—¿Como qué? ¿Una confesión del modo en que se había aprovechado de mí? ¿De que no había sido culpa mía, después de todo?

La boca de Draco se convirtió en una dura línea.

—¿Escribió algo?

—Sí, había una carta —convino con un rictus de amargura—. Una nota muy escueta. Tuve que leer entre líneas para comprender lo que quería decir.

—¿La conservas aún?

—No.

—Claro, por supuesto que no —comentó con una sonrisa cínica.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Porque te digo la verdad! Tu hermano me envió una carta con las fotografías advirtiéndome que nunca me pusiera en contacto contigo o con cualquier miembro de la familia.

—Muy comprensible en esas circunstancias.

—Y te preguntas por qué no tengo fe en nuestro futuro —dijo, exasperada—. Te niegas a verme de otra manera más que como una fulana inmoral que no pudo esperar a que te dieras la vuelta para seducir a tu hermano.

—No tengo otra opción más que creerlo, Hermione. Ojalá tuviera otra alternativa —dijo en tono cansado.

* * *

**tengo pensado hacer una adaptacion de la historia de Joha la de princesita y me gustaria que me dijeran de que pareja Harry/Pansy Harry/Hermione o Draco/Hermione ,la historia tiene bastantes lemon y hasta un trio. .A mi me gustaria hacerla de Harry/Pansy ya que no hay muchos fics de ellos ustedes que opinan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cunado regresaron al hospital, Scorp estaba despierto e inquieto. Nerviosa debido a la tensión de la cena, Hermione se sentía demasiado agotada para lidiar con él.

—Basta, Scorp —dijo irritada cuando intentó bajarse de la cama—. Duérmete. Mañana vendrá a verte el doctor Lupin y después volveremos a casa.

— ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora! —chilló golpeándole la mano cuando ella intentaba retenerlo.

—Scorp, vuelve a la cama —la firme voz de Draco acabó con la resistencia. Scorp hizo un puchero y se metió bajo las sábanas—. Buen chico —sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello—. Ahora te voy a leer un cuento y cuando termine llevaré a casa a mami y a la tía Luna. Volveremos a buscarte pronto en la mañana. Mami necesita dormir bien esta noche para recibirte mañana. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás entre tus juguetes —añadió con una mirada de advertencia dirigida a la madre que ya abría la boca para protestar.

Scorp cedió de buenas ganas y cuando el cuento hubo acabado, Hermione lo besó y salió con Luna al pasillo mientras Draco se despedía del niño.

—Debería quedarme con él -dijo más tarde.

—No lo ayudas en nada protegiéndolo en exceso.

—Es muy pequeño, Draco.

—Querida, has estado aquí toda la semana. Eres su madre, no una mártir.

—Puede que me necesite durante la noche. Draco se volvió para que Luna no leyera sus labios.

—Puede que yo también.

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Durante el trayecto Hermione sintió que se le cerraban los párpados.

—Despierta, cariño —Hermione oyó la voz aterciopelada de Draco en su oído.

Se incorporó de golpe y su mirada chocó con sus ojos .

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó en tanto miraba su alrededor. Se encontraban en el garaje de la casa.

—Ha entrado en casa. Mañana tiene que trabajar, así que se acostará temprano.

Hermione trató de separarse de él mientras buscaba la manija de la puerta, pero Draco le inmovilizó la mano. —¿Por qué siempre intentas escapar de mí?

—Yo... yo no...

—Sí, lo haces. Cada vez que me acerco a ti se te agrandan los ojos y me rehuyes.

—Tal vez porque no quiero que me toques. Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Te gusta que te toque. Te gusta mucho —dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba los labios con el dedo índice. Hermione apenas podía respirar de ansiedad—. ¿Por qué negar lo que hay entre nosotros?

—No hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿Nada? —preguntó al tiempo que le llevaba la mano a su excitada intimidad. Repentinamente, Hermione sintió su propia urgencia como una dolorosa punzada—. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en el sabor de tus besos.

-No...

La boca de Draco se apoderó de la suya.

—Puedo sentirlo en el modo en que tu cuerpo se tensa cuando hago esto —murmuró al tiempo que le acariciaba un pecho.

Hermione sintió cómo se excitaban sus pechos bajo el sujetador y la camisa de algodón. Entonces apretó las piernas para controlar el ardor de su vientre.

—No luches contra ello,Hermione —sugirió al tiempo que le separaba las piernas y sus dedos se deslizaban por la parte interna del muslo.

Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortadamente cuanto sintió los dedos en su cálida intimidad. Se deslizó en el asiento con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras sus piernas se separaban para sentir el placer de la caricia de Draco.

No era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Era Draco quien lo controlaba como un virtuoso a su instrumento. El placer de Hermione era semejante a una escala musical, cada vez más alto, cada vez más dulce.

—Draco...

De pronto sintió que llegaba a un clímax semejante a ondas que se ampliaban y que la dejaron jadeante y sin aliento.

Draco sonrió satisfecho al ver sus mejillas encendidas y la besó bruscamente en la boca.

—No puedes evitar responder a mi estímulo. ¿Es por eso que me odias tanto, Hermione? ¿Porque puedo dejarte reducida a esto?

Hermione se bajó la falda al tiempo que se apartaba de él. Abrió la puerta precipitadamente para escapar de su odiosa sonrisa.

Draco bajó del coche.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que manchar cada encuentro íntimo con tus prejuicios contra mí? Nunca pierdes una oportunidad para hacerme sentir barata —dijo con una mirada furiosa.

Draco rodeó el coche por la parte delantera y empezó a acercarse a ella.

—cariño —murmuró en un tono sedoso mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven—. Considerando la cantidad de dinero que hasta ahora he gastado en tu hijo, en Luna y en ti, lo último que diría es que eres barata.

La ira se apoderó tan repentina y violentamente de ella que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Con el rabillo del ojo vio un martillo que colgaba en la pared del garaje junto a otras herramientas, lo alcanzó y lo arrojó con toda la furia que la invadía.

El martillo golpeó contra la ventanilla trasera del coche dejándola muy dañada y luego rebotó raspando la pintura del maletero hasta chocar contra el suelo de cemento.

Hermione no se detuvo a esperar la reacción de Draco. Salió corriendo del garaje con una velocidad insospechada, los ojos cegados de lágrimas furiosas, y el corazón golpeándola en el pecho. Sentía pánico al pensar en el desquite de Draco.

Cuando entró en la casa intentó encerrarse en el dormitorio, pero no tenía llave, así que se precipitó al cuarto de baño, le puso el cerrojo y se apoyó contra la puerta con la respiración entrecortada.

—Abre la puerta, Hermione.

Casi sin aliento buscó algo para apoyarlo contra la puerta, pero no encontró nada.

—Hermione, abre la puerta o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Ella la abrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo alzando la barbilla para mirarlo de frente—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —lo desafió en tono perentorio. Él se quedó inmóvil, con la vista fija en ella—. ¿No me vas a castigar? ¿O arrojarme a la cama para recordarme quién es el jefe aquí? — preguntó con una tensión insoportable y al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿No quieres comprobar cuán grande y poderoso eres? He sido una mala chica. ¿Por qué no...? ¿Por qué no...? — la voz se le quebró en un sollozo y ocultó la cara entre las manos—. ¿Por qué no acabas de una vez por todas?

Draco dio un paso hacia ella. Entonces puso una mano sobre sus temblorosos hombros, la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad y con la otra mano le acarició la nuca.

—Tienes una pésima opinión de mi autodominio, cariño. Estoy enfadado, sí; pero me doy cuenta de que esta noche no eres tú misma. Lo que necesitas es un buen baño caliente y un sueño reparador en una buena cama.

—Te he estropeado el coche —murmuró con la cara contra su pecho.

—Es sólo un vehículo, se puede reparar.

Hermione se separo de él para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué te comportas con tanta amabilidad? Esperaba que tú...

—No tienes que tener miedo de mí. No te haría daño físicamente.

—Ya lo haces emocionalmente. No puedo hacer frente a tus insultos.

—Eres sorprendentemente frágil. Me pregunto por qué insistes en provocarme cuando está claro que no puedes luchar conmigo.

—No quiero luchar contigo. Pero eres tú el que se empeña en atentar contra mi dignidad hablando constantemente del pasado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Fingir que no existe y jugar a la familia feliz? Créeme que envidio tu incapacidad para recordar.

Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estómago con renovada angustia. Merecía la amargura de Draco, pero deseaba poder encontrar alguna manera de borrar el pasado y empezar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué insistes en casarte conmigo si tanto te perturbo?

—Tú sabes por qué —respondió con un brillo de deseo en los ojos.

—Muy pronto te cansarás de mí, Draco. ¿Y entonces qué nos quedará? Un matrimonio vacío y una amargura que nos hará mucho daño.

—Tendremos hijos.

—Hijos traumatizados a causa de nuestra mutua antipatía.

—Hermione, buscas una escapatoria que no te voy a proporcionar. Nos casaremos la próxima semana a pesar de tus argumentos en contra. Scorp necesita un padre y sólo puedo llevarte a londrescomo mi esposa.

—¿Por qué? Has tenido amantes anteriormente, con toda seguridad que una más no le hará daño a nadie.

—Mi familia cree que Scorp es mi hijo. Tengo que encarar mis responsabilidades.

—Debiste haberles dicho la verdad.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Contarles que jugaste a seducir a Abraxas y el juego terminó en un hijo bastardo?

Hermione sofocó su ira.

—No te atrevas a llamarlo bastardo.

—Reconozco que es un término poco afortunado, pero verdadero. A esta edad puede vivir sin un padre, pero va a necesitar una mano más firme que la tuya cuando se haga mayor.

—¿Me crees incapaz de educarlo?

—No he dicho eso, pero es evidente que no puedes proporcionarle un estilo de vida a la altura de los Malfoy. Y menos aún como mucama en un hotel o camarera de un bar.

—Antes de dar a luz a Scorp trabajé como secretaria personal en un bufete de abogados. Pero tuve que renunciar porque no tenía con quién dejarlo cuando Luna estaba estudiando.

—Pudiste haberme llamado. Te habría enviado dinero. Confieso que muchas veces pensé en ponerme en contacto contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez para asegurarme de no haber cometido un error cuando me separé de ti. Más tarde, cuando supe que tenías un hijo, confieso que albergué la esperanza... —murmuró. El pecho de Hermione se encogió de emoción al percibir la nota de tristeza en su voz—. Pero pronto tuve la seguridad de que no era responsabilidad mía. De todos modos, estoy preparado para hacer lo que esté a mi alcance con el objeto de proporcionar a Scorp lo que en justicia le corresponde. No olvides que además hay una abuela, tíos, tías y primos que el niño tiene todo el derecho a conocer.

—¿Y qué hay de mis derechos?

—Tendrás una vida asegurada y a mí, que me empeñaré en ser un buen marido.

—Cuando no estés enojado conmigo.

—No siempre lo estoy, cariño —replicó en tono de broma.

Ella volvió la cara para no ver su sonrisa.

—Voy a darme un baño —anunció secamente.

Draco volvió una hora después y la encontró profundamente dormida, el cuerpo hecho un ovillo en la amplia cama y la cabellera, todavía húmeda, esparcida sobre la almohada. Suavemente, Draco la arropó con la sábana. Sólo con mirarla sentía que el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Lo contrariaba que ella ejerciera ese poder sobre él, después de tanto tiempo. Había esperado verla una vez más y alejarse sin arrepentimiento, pero al ver sus ojos castaños tan vulnerables su resolución se desvaneció. Más tarde, todo cambió al descubrirla cambiando la ropa de su cama en el hotel. Supo que tenía que hacerla suya y logró su rendición de un modo despiadado que todavía lo hacía sentirse culpable. Pero Scorp era un Malfoy y no podía quedar impasible ante ese hecho. Muchos problemas se solucionarían casándose con ella, aunque surgirían otros nuevos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y descubrió a Draco sentado al borde de la cama, encontrando su mirada fija puesta en su rostro.

Con un gesto nervioso se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse.

—No, quédate como estás. No quería despertarte. Vine a ver si estabas bien. ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

—No...

—Te dejo en paz, entonces —dijo al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, pero Hermione lo tomó de la manga—. ¿Qué quieres, Hermione?

—¿Por qué nunca te quedas conmigo toda la noche?

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—No me gusta el modo en que me utilizas y luego desapareces.

—No te utilizo, Hermione. Creía que deseabas desaserte de mi odiosa presencia.

—No siempre es odiosa. De hecho, a veces eres sorprendentemente agradable.

—Hermione, mírame —dijo al tiempo que le alzaba la barbilla—. ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? Contéstame.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Yo... Yo quiero dormir contigo.

El inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. De inmediato Hermione quiso más. Draco la miró con tanta intensidad que despertó en ella un ardiente deseo.

Impulsivamente, la joven atrajo la cabeza hasta su boca con una fuerza insospechada mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos rubios. La lengua de Draco buscó la suya al tiempo que se tendía contra ella. Hermione pudo sentir la excitación masculina a través de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

Entonces,Draco se apartó y empezó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarla.

Luego retiró la sábana con un rápido movimiento.

—Me vuelves loco —murmuró con la voz enronquecida al tiempo que le separaba las piernas.

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Dime que lo haga con suavidad.

—No quiero que lo hagas con suavidad.

—Te puedo hacer daño.

Con cada movimiento de Draco ella se sentía cada vez más cerca del éxtasis arqueando el cuerpo hacia él e incapaz de contener el torrente de su urgencia. Hermione se aferró con ambas manos a la sábana como si fuera un ancla en medio del mar embravecido que la arrastraba lejos y percibió que él luchaba por controlarse para darle el máximo de placer. De pronto, las facciones de Draco se contrajeron en un rictus de gozo antes de desplomarse en sus brazos. Su peso era una maravillosa carga mientras se relajaba contra ella, la cara hundida en el cuello de la joven y la respiración todavía jadeante.

Ella se mantuvo entre sus brazos, sin moverse ni hablar, contenta de sentir el cálido cuerpo masculino cuerpo todavía unido al suyo.

Más tarde, Draco se apartó y la miró apoyado en un codo.

—Pareces pensativa —comentó mientras le apartaba un mechón de la mejilla—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada, a decir verdad.

—Estás pensando en Abraxas?

Ella se puso tensa.

—No, desde luego que no.

—Es el padre de tu hijo.

—Nunca pienso en él como padre de mi hijo.

—¿De qué manera piensas en él?

—No quiero hablar de Abraxas —dijo, incómoda bajo el intenso escrutinio.

—Todavía te interesa, ¿verdad? Me odias, pero soportas que te toque pensando que soy Abraxas.

—¡No seas ridículo! No quiero seguir hablando de esto. ¡Déjame, Draco! -dijo en tono mordiente.

Su risa repentina fue lo último que pudo soportar.

Hermione liberó una mano y la dirigió a su rostro con toda su fuerza, pero Draco esquivó la bofetada.

—Dejé pasar lo del martillo, pero esto no tiene perdón.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste! —exclamó con una mirada llameante.

—No voy a tolerar tu violencia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —inquirió en tono provocativo.

—¿Te gustaría adivinarlo? —preguntó él, todavía sobre ella.

—No... — murmuró al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se aflojaba, expectante

—Entonces te lo voy a demostrar —dijo antes de inclinarse sobre su boca.

* * *

**Espero les guste y el proximo es la boda**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews**

**Capítulo 9**

**Hermione despertó durante la noche y se encontró en los cálidos brazos de Draco, con la espalda contra su estómago.**

— **¿No puedes dormir? ¿Tienes frío? —murmuró cerca de su oído mientras deslizaba una mano desde la cintura hasta un pecho de la joven.**

—**No.**

— **¿Necesitas algo?**

—**No.**

—**Entonces duérmete, Hermione —dijo en tanto la ceñía contra su cuerpo.**

—**No puedo dormir si me tocas de ese modo —murmuró Hermione tras una inquieta pausa.**

**Draco retiró las manos y se alejó al otro extremo de la cama.**

—**Buenas noches, Hermione.**

**Durante interminables minutos ella escuchó el sonido acompasado de su respiración.**

—**¿Draco?**

—**¿Mmm?**

—**¿Estás dormido?**

—**Lo estaba, pero alguien me acaba de despertar.**

—**Lo siento.**

**Draco encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y se volvió hacia ella.**

— **¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Estás preocupada por Scorp?**

—**No, sé que estará bien. Normalmente no despierta en la noche.**

— **¿Entonces, qué es lo que te preocupa?**

—**Creo que no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho por Scorp.**

**Draco volvió a acomodarse en la almohada.**

— **¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana para agradecérmelo?**

—**No, quería hacerlo ahora.**

—**Son las cuatro de la mañana, Hermione.**

—**Gracias también por los hermosos vestidos que le compraste a Luna y los juguetes para Scorp.**

—**El niño se merece todo eso. Y ahora, ¿me haces el favor de dormirte antes de que me enfade?**

—**Lo siento -dijo ella alejándose de él.**

**La lámpara se apagó y Hermione cerró los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.**

**Después de unos minutos, Draco se volvió hacia**

— **¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué lloras?**

—**No estoy llorando —sollozó.**

— **¿Qué te aflige? ¿Nuestra boda? —preguntó al tiempo que encendía la lámpara nuevamente.**

—**Tú no quieres casarte conmigo.**

—**Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo.**

—**Pero tus motivos no son buenos.**

—**Si mis motivos no son los mismos que hace cuatro años, la única culpable eres tú.**

— **¡Ya estamos otra vez! —exclamó al tiempo que saltaba de la cama arrastrando la sábana para ocultar su desnudez—. No puedes dejarlo, ¿verdad? Me lo recuerdas cada vez que tienes la ocasión. ¿No te das cuenta de que así nuestro matrimonio no tiene la menor esperanza?**

—**Te haré una promesa.**

—**Me imagino cuánto tiempo va a durar.**

—**Te prometo que no volveré a mencionar lo que sucedió entre Abraxas y tú.**

— **¿Esperas que te crea?**

—**Tienes mi palabra.**

—**Ojalá pudiera creerte —dijo con la mirada fija en la de Draco.**

—**Tienes que hacerlo, Hermione. Me doy cuenta de que ese tema sólo sirve para causarte aflicción y sé que te arrepientes sinceramente de lo sucedido.**

**No muy convencida y con un suspiro derrotado, Hermione volvió a la cama.**

—**Hasta la próxima vez —murmuró entre dientes.**

—**Y ahora duérmete, Hermione. Mañana llega Scorp no será bueno recibirlo con ojeras y de mal humor.**

**Hermione cerró los ojos, pero cada célula de su cuerpo ansiaba las caricias de Draco.**

**Repentinamente, la lámpara se encendió otra vez sacándola bruscamente de su sensual ensoñación.**

— **¡Dios!**

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sorprendida.**

**Draco se le acercó con los ojos brillantes de deseo y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las de ella.**

—**Me estás volviendo loco, cariño —gruñó con la boca hundida en su garganta.**

— **¿De veras? —parpadeó.**

—**Lo sabes de sobra —murmuró con los labios en la comisura de su boca—. No puedo estar junto a ti sin desear tocarte.**

—**No era mi intención despertarte - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba con el índice la tetilla derecha del pecho masculino.**

**Draco se tendió sobre ella, su boca contra la de la joven.**

—**Me inquietas mucho, Hermione.**

— **¿Sí? —murmuró casi sin aliento al sentir que se abría paso en la cálida intimidad de su cuerpo.**

**Con los dedos clavados en los hombros de Draco, Hermione se deslizó en un mar de sensualidad que surgía de lo más profundo de su cuerpo ardiente. Pudo percibir con secreto deleite la lucha de Draco por mantener el control y sintió que su poder femenino era muy fuerte. Todavía la deseaba aunque años atrás la hubiera expulsado de su vida. Draco apresuró su ritmo y ella se hundió en un pozo de sensaciones primitivas, salvajes, incontrolables, de insaciable deseo. Millones de chispas explotaron en su cerebro mientras él la llevaba al paraíso con el cuerpo y las manos dejándola temblorosa bajo la maestría de su hacer. Todavía flotaba cuando él alcanzó el clímax y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo. El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba, jadeante sobre el suyo mientras los párpados de Hermione se empezaban a cerrar, totalmente relajada en su cálido abrazo.**

**Minutos más tarde, Draco alzó la cabeza y la vio tendida entre sus brazos, las piernas todavía enlazadas con las suyas, entregada íntimamente a él.**

**Entonces le apartó un mechón de la cara antes de besarla dulcemente.**

— **¿Draco? —murmuró con un suspiro.**

— **¿Sí?**

**Ella volvió a suspirar como una niña mientras se acomodaba de perfil en la almohada.**

—**Nada... sólo Draco...**

**Atento al ritmo acompasado de la respiración de la joven, él esbozó una triste sonrisa. Por fin se había dormido después de mantenerlo horas despierto. Cansado como estaba, sabía que no podría pegar ojo con el cuerpo incitante de Hermione entre sus brazos.**

**Scorp llegó muy animado del hospital, decidido a jugar con todo lo que Draco le había comprado. Temerosa de una recaída, Hermione tuvo que frenarlo más de una vez, pero por fortuna al atardecer estaba tan cansado que pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Cuando Hermione terminaba de arroparlo, Draco apareció en la puerta de la habitación.**

— **¿Fuera de combate? —cuchicheó.**

**Tras asentir con un gesto, Hermione salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad.**

—**Estaba lleno de energías, pero a la hora de la merienda empezó a dormirse —lo informó mientras bajaban la escalera.**

—**Luna tuvo un buen día en la oficina. Mi secretaria comentó que es muy eficiente. Archivó para ella montones de documentos e hizo algunos recados.**

**Hermione sonrió.**

—**Sí, me dijo que había sido un día estupendo. Gracias por darle la oportunidad.**

**Draco le abrió la puerta de la sala de estar.**

—**Le gustó tanto que decidió no acompañarnos a Londres.**

**Ella lo miró preocupada.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que eso es prudente? Tiene sólo diecinueve años y...**

—**Estará bien. De todos modos Rosa se ocupará de la casa y de Luna.**

—**Pero ¿y si me necesita...?**

**Draco acalló su protesta presionando sus labios con el índice.**

—**Hermione , eres su hermana, no su madre. Ella es lo suficientemente mayor para pasar un mes con mi ama de llaves. Ahora siéntate y cuéntame cómo ha ido tu día mientras yo preparo una copas.**

**Ella le habló de las travesuras de Scorp, aliviada de charlar de otra cosa que no fuera sobre sus relaciones o la inminencia de la boda.**

**Cuatro años antes su boda con Draco hubiera sido su sueño más feliz. La noche de su traición había destruido ese sueño, pero a pesar de eso, Draco todavía deseaba casarse con ella.**

**Si no lo hubiera amado su opción habría sido más fácil, pero el amor la unía a él con lazos más sólidos que un anillo de compromiso.**

**El afecto indudable que Draco sentía por el pequeño era un inmenso alivio para ella. Le demostraba que era un hombre capaz de dejar de lado su amargura y sus prejuicios y relacionarse con Scorp como el niño entrañable que era y no como el hijo bastardo de su hermano.**

**En cuanto a los sentimientos de Draco por ella, todavía eran un misterio. Había mencionado que le profesaba un cierto afecto cuando no estaba enfadado, pero no podía saber cuánto iba a durar así. No era probable que olvidara el modo en que ella lo había herido aunque había prometido que nunca volvería a tocar el tema. Era como una herida repugnante cubierta con una venda inadecuada.**

**Casarse con Draco iba a requerir fuerza y coraje. Ella podía ser fuerte y valerosa, pero tendría que ocultar la verdad de sus sentimientos en beneficio de su orgullo. Decirle que nunca había dejado de amarlo sin duda sería un suicidio emocional.**

— **¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó de pronto.**

**Draco bebió un largo trago de coñac antes de responder.**

—**Ha ido a una cita.**

**Hermione se puso de pie bruscamente.**

— **¿Una cita? ¿Qué clase de cita?**

—**Lo acostumbrado, un chico y una chica, una película o una cena, esa clase de cosas.**

— **¡Esa clase de cosas siempre acaban en problemas!**

—**Tranquilízate, Hermione . Ron es un simpático joven que...**

— **¿Ron? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Ron Weasley es contable subalterno en mi empresa. Sus maneras son impecables y va cuidar de tu hermana.**

**Draco le lanzó una dura mirada.**

— **¿Y?**

—**No confío en los hombres.**

—**Es una lástima porque en unos días te vas a casar con uno.**

—**No lo haría —declaró alzando la barbilla.**

—**Entonces tendré que pensar en algo que me asegure de que lo harás.**

—**Los gastos de la operación de Scorp están pagados. Ya no tienes nada para obligarme a hacerlo.**

— **¿Estás segura? Todavía queda la pequeña cuestión del coche.**

— **¿Tu coche?**

—**Sí, el que todavía tiene cristales en el asiento trasero y un martillo con tus huellas digitales — comentó. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza—. Bastaría una llamada a la policía e informar de un incidente con daños a la propiedad para quitarte la custodia de Scorp con tanta facilidad, ¿cómo lo diría?... Como si fuera un juego de niños.**

— **¡Eres un bastardo! —espetó con rabia.**

— **¿Crees que no lo haré? —preguntó con una mirada imperiosa.**

**Sabía que podía hacerlo. Se había puesto en sus manos por ser tan impulsiva y en ese momento estaba absolutamente bajo su control.**

— **¡No me extraña que hubieras reaccionado con tanta amabilidad en ese momento! Estabas muy ocupado planeando el modo de reparar el daño con tu acostumbrada astucia y precisión, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, pero tú cooperas deliciosamente —replicó arrastrando las palabras—. Tienes un temperamento tan volátil… y tan escaso control sobre ti misma...**

**Hermione sintió que en su interior explotaba una ira devastadora y se abalanzó hacia él con los puños apretados dispuesta a golpearlo donde pudiera.**

**El se limitó a inmovilizarla sólo con la fuerza de un brazo y con una expresión rígidamente controlada. La salvaje explosión de Hermione quedó en nada más que una reacción exagerada.**

— **¿Quieres pelear sucio, Hermione ? —preguntó en tanto le aferraba la mano que ella intentaba liberar y la mantenía sujeta contra su cuerpo.**

**Ella apretó los dientes y trató de apartarse de él al tiempo que percibía su excitación sexual. Con un movimiento brusco se hundió en el sofá lo más lejos de su alcance.**

—**Vamos —la desafió—. Lucha conmigo. Creo que ambos disfrutaremos.**

— **¡Vete al infierno! —gritó antes de que Draco se dejara caer junto a ella en el sofá.**

**En un segundo, Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo. La barrera de la ropa apenas lograba disminuir el placer que le producía el contacto masculino.**

— **¡Te odio! —Hermione se debatió con fiereza, pero en el fondo sabía que luchaba consigo misma y no con él.**

**Draco la sostuvo con suavidad aunque jadeaba a causa de la excitación.**

—**No me importa lo que sientas por mí mientras tu cuerpo me reciba como lo hace ahora.**

**Ella quiso negarlo aunque su pelvis se arqueaba hacia el vientre de Draco.**

**Con un rápido movimiento le bajó la braguita mientras le sostenía ambas manos sobre la cabeza.**

—**Dime si quieres que me detenga —gruñó inclinándose hacia su boca.**

**Hermione sintió que se hundía en su seducción en cuanto sintió la lengua de Draco contra la suya.**

**Pedirle que se detuviera en ese instante dejó de ser una opción para ella. Draco la penetró con destreza hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo y ella ascendió en espiral a unas alturas que él le ofrecía como un premio.**

**Más tarde, cuando ambos se calmaron tras la explosión final, Hermione se mantuvo muy quieta, ruborizada de la cabeza a los pies. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se riñó a sí misma por su debilidad. No la sorprendía que él pensara que era una mujer lasciva por el modo en que caía en sus brazos, incluso mientras intentaba negar la atracción que ejercía sobre ella. Tampoco la sorprendía que él creyera que había perpetrado la caída de su hermano.**

**Bastaba un toque de Draco para que su cuerpo ardiera en un violento infierno. ¿Por qué no podría pensar que su hermano había experimentado lo mismo con ella?**

**Draco se levantó del sofá y, sin mirarla, se arregló el pantalón.**

**Hermione se vistió al borde del asiento aparentando la misma despreocupación aunque pensaba que el lugar más propio para ella era debajo de la alfombra.**

**Draco le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana con los hombros rígidos y las manos en los bolsillos.**

—**Nos casaremos en tres días y no aceptaré una negativa por tu parte —anuncié como si hablara del calor que hacía más allá de las ventanas.**

—**Supongo que no querrás que me vista de blanco y con un velo, ¿verdad?**

**Él se volvió con una mirada llena de cinismo.**

—**Puedes hacerlo si quieres, aunque ambos sabemos lo que eres y ninguna vestidura blanca va a disimularlo —dijo antes de marcharse dejando a Hermione en la habitación, sus odiosas palabras todavía flotando en el aire.**

**Espero les guste y ahora si el proximo es la boda**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews**

* * *

Capítulo 10

EL DÍA de la boda cayó una lluvia torrencial.

Relámpagos zigzagueaban en el cielo gris acompañados del estruendo de los truenos. Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que la tormenta era un presagio del futuro que la esperaba. Los días anteriores a la ceremonia el tiempo había estado apacible, sin indicios de cambio.

Draco se había mantenido distante a partir de la noche en que ella había intentado abofetearlo. Sólo en presencia de Luna y de Scorp volvía a comportarse con amable naturalidad, lo que aumentaba la desesperación de Hermione. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella y de alguna manera tenía razón; sin embargo, Hermione deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

La ceremonia fue breve e impersonal. Nada de las galas que Luna y ella habían planeado en Londres, hacía cuatro años.

Hermione formuló sus votos ante el oficiante de la boda con voz ahogada. En un momento dado se preguntó si los truenos y relámpagos sobre su cabeza no serían el justo castigo de un ente metafísico, irritado por sus pecados del pasado.

Al parecer, Draco no sufría esos recelos mientras le ponía la alianza en el dedo y luego le daba un beso rutinario en consideración al pequeño grupo de testigos que incluía a una extática Luna y a Scorp, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Más tarde hubo una recepción, si así podía llamarse a unas copas de champán francés acompañadas de algunas bandejas de canapés y la música de un pianista mediocre que intentaba hacer lo que podía en una de las salas de un hotel de buen tono.

Cuando la comedia hubo terminado, Hermione se alegré de volver a casa de Draco, donde al menos sabía cuál era su lugar.

Scorp fue a la cama sin sus protestas habituales y Luna sonrió tímidamente cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, que anunciaba la llegada de su pretendiente, tan tímido como ella.

Hermione los despidió en la puerta y luego se encaminé hacia la escalera, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

—Hermione.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con una mirada de rechazo.

Los ojos de Draco se cruzaron con los de Hermione que, sin darse cuenta, apretó los puños a los costados.

—Quiero discutir algo contigo.

—Es un poco tarde para acuerdos prematrimoniales. La boca de Draco se endureció. Hermione observó con perversa satisfacción que apretaba los puños.

—Partiremos a Londres en tres semanas —anunció.

—Es un poco pronto para empezar a hacer las maletas. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Prefieres hablar aquí o en la sala? —preguntó en tono cortante.

Ella alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante mientras ponía el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

—Preferiría que me permitieras ir a dormir. No me siento de humor para el velatorio de nuestra boda.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que escasamente podría llamarse boda a una ceremonia con una novia chantajeada y un novio que en la mente no alberga nada más que la venganza.

—Hermione, te aseguro que la venganza no es lo único que hay en mi mente.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó con una mirada glacial—. Bueno, yo no tengo nada más que sueño en mi mente —añadió mientras subía otros tres peldaños.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Con qué? —preguntó fríamente. En ese mismo segundo sintió una aguda punzada en el vientre que casi la hizo encogerse de dolor—. Oh, Dios... —Hermione dio un traspié y se aferró a la barandilla.

— ¡Hermione! — Gritó Draco al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No... No lo sé —murmuré, mortalmente pálida.

Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio principal. Al principio ella quiso rechazarlo, pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso. De pronto notó algo húmedo y pegajoso entre las piernas.

Draco la acomodó en la cama y luego examinó su pálido rostro.

—Estás blanca como una sábana. ¿Cómo se llama tu médico? —preguntó con una huella de pánico que ella nunca había percibido antes.

Hermione se encogió en la cama presa del dolor y le dio el nombre con los dientes apretados. Draco corrió al teléfono.

— ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Mi esposa tiene muchos dolores! No me interesa saber cuánta gente necesita una ambulancia en este momento!

— ¡0h! —gimió Hermione.

Draco cortó la comunicación y voló junto a ella.

—Estoy sangrando, Draco —murmuró mientras él le apartaba un mechón húmedo de la frente.

— ¿Es el período? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba con asombro la mancha de sangre que teñía la sábana. Luego corrió al cuarto de baño y volvió con una toalla que le puso suavemente entre las piernas—. ¿Siempre te viene tan mal? —preguntó con visible preocupación.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una puñalada de dolor le arrancaba un gemido.

—No... nunca... nunca me ha pasado esto... ¡Oh!

Draco volvió a llamar a Urgencias y dejó claro que no aceptaría una negativa. En unos minutos se oyó en la calle el ulular que anunciaba la llegada de una ambulancia. Segundos más tarde, apareció Rosa muy afligida, convocada por una llamada casi incoherente de su jefe.

—Yo cuidaré de Scorp —aseguró a Hermione cuando la hubieron tendido en una camilla.

—Gracias —dijo la joven al tiempo que le apretaba la mano.

Draco echó a un lado a su ama de llaves para ayudar a los enfermeros a colocar a Hermione en la ambulancia.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡La están sacudiendo!

—No se preocupe, amigo -dijo un paramedico pelirrojo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Se pondrá bien. Al parecer se trata de un aborto espontáneo. La tensión es correcta y el dolor soportable. Se va a recuperar antes de que usted se dé cuenta.

Draco sintió que se helaba. ¿Una pérdida? ¿Un bebé? ¿De quién? ¿Suyo?

Sumido en un torbellino de pensamientos entró en la parte posterior del vehículo y miró los pálidos rasgos de su recién estrenada esposa.

—Hermione.

Ella le tomó la mano con un débil gemido.

—Lo siento. Debí habértelo dicho.

— ¿Decirme qué? —preguntó en tanto le apretaba la mano con suavidad.

—No he tomado la píldora con regularidad. No pensé que esto podría suceder - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Draco casi no podía hablar.

—No te preocupes -dijo finalmente. Hermione empezó a llorar y Draco sintió que se le encogía el estómago—. Hermione... es culpa mía.

_No...

—Calla -dijo al tiempo que le ponía un dedo en los labios y luego le secaba una lágrima con el pulgar—. No llores. Por favor, no llores...

El hospital estaba lleno de gente y de ruido, pero Draco se impuso y consiguió el ingreso casi inmediato de Hermione.

El médico que la examinó pidió un quirófano para practicar un legrado tan pronto llegara el anestesista.

—Se trata de un aborto temprano, así que su esposa se recuperará físicamente muy pronto —le aseguró el médico—. Unos cuantos días de reposo y estará bien, aunque usted debe atender a su salud emocional. Muchas mujeres no pueden aceptar la pérdida del embarazo, pero un trato comprensivo y cariñoso los ayuda a levantar el ánimo.

Draco tragó saliva, torturado por la culpa. Se preguntó qué diría el médico si supiera el modo en que la había tratado hasta entonces.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tiernos y cariñosos pero no había querido demostrárselos. En cambio, había preferido protegerse tras un muro de amargura.

La verdad era que no había superado la traición de Hermione. Realmente no había enfrentado el problema consigo mismo. Le había prometido que no volvería a referirse al pasado, pero lo sucedido permanecía en su interior como una úlcera sangrante que no le daba tregua.

Hermione despertó desorientada. Sentía el cuerpo hinchado pero ya sin dolor. Al volver la cabeza descubrió a Draco sentado junto al lecho con la cabeza entre las manos.

Como si sintiera su mirada, alzó la cabeza y Hermione se sintió conmocionada al ver su rostro desencajado, los cabellos en desorden, la barba crecida y los ojos inflamados y rojos.

—Hermione —murmuró al tiempo que le tomaba las manos.

— ¿Scorp está bien? —preguntó, con la garganta seca.

—Hace poco llamé a casa. Está bien, tomó el desayuno y después empezó a darle la lata a Luna para que lo llevara al parque.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible, como si no hubieras dormido —comentó con una débil sonrisa.

—Es verdad, no he dormido —murmuró. Ella miró los dedos de Draco enlazados con los suyos, y las alianzas brillando al unísono—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia su rostro.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estaba embarazada. Con toda la preocupación por Scorp olvidé tomar la píldora y no pensé en mis períodos.

—Tenía que haberte protegido. No debí insistir en mantener relaciones físicas sin hacerme cargo de la responsabilidad.

—No tiene importancia —dijo ella al tiempo que volvía a mirar las manos enlazadas.

— ¡Desde luego que la tiene! Nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubiera sido tan duro contigo. No sabes cómo me culpo por lo que has tenido que pasar.

Hermione lo miró con la garganta apretada.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sí que lo es. No te he tratado bien. Estabas sometida a una tensión intolerable a causa de Scorp y, no satisfecho con eso, te acosé con mis odiosas demandas -dijo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de agonía—. Fui demasiado cruel contigo la otra noche. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me odio por eso?

— ¡No! —exclamó ella con voz sofocada—. No fuiste tan malo.

— ¿No? Te amenacé con llamar a la policía por haber estropeado el coche, aunque lo mejor que podías haber hecho era lanzarme el martillo a la cabeza.

—Erré el tiro

_ ¿De veras me lo ibas a lanzar?

—Se interpuso el coche —respondió sonriendo.

Elle apretó las manos suavemente.

—Perdóname, Hermione —pidió con la voz enronquecida—. Por favor, dime que me perdonas por lo que he hecho.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo ella desviando los ojos de la intensa mirada.

—Eres demasiado generosa.

—En absoluto. Todos cometemos errores.

El le soltó las manos y se situó a los pies de la cama.

—Desde luego que tienes razón. Me lo recuerdas muy oportunamente. Cometiste un error y yo te he castigado durante años arruinando mi propia vida en un intento por vengarme de la forma más adecuada.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Draco sentía remordimientos, pero no amor. Lo único que los uniría en el futuro sería la culpa, no el amor.

—Draco... Yo...

—No —la interrumpió—. Déjame terminar. Ahora estamos casados y no puedo anular nuestro matrimonio en un futuro inmediato.

Con el corazón oprimido, Hermione notó una amarga resignación en la mirada de Draco.

—Sé que es pedirte demasiado, pero todavía quiero viajar a Londres contigo y con Scorp dentro de tres semanas. A mi madre le encantaría conocer a su nieto y Lyra se alegrara de verte una vez más.

— ¿Y después? —Hermione preguntó, casi sin aliento.

Él la miró largamente con una expresión indescifrable.

—Después nos vamos a separar. Te devolveré la libertad que nunca debí haberte quitado. Desde luego que me haré cargo de tus necesidades económicas y de las del niño.

¡Ella no quería su dinero! La emoción le atenazó la garganta y los ojos se le humedecieron.

Draco notó el brillo de sus ojos y su boca se convirtió en una línea.

—Puedo ver tu mirada de alivio. Me imagino que ya estás contando los días que faltan para que esto se acabe, ¿no es así?

Sin más, Draco se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó sin oír el murmullo que se escapó de los labios de Hermione.

—Draco...

Las tres semanas siguientes fueron insoportables para Hermione. Aunque Draco la trataba con extremada educación y a veces hasta con dulzura, ella sabía que probablemente contaba los días para dar por terminada la relación entre ellos.

Luna estaba ocupada con su encantador pretendiente y Scorp disfrutaba en la gran casa rodeado de sus juguetes.

En cambio, Hermione se sentía cada vez más sola. Draco se había trasladado a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Salía temprano a su oficina y llegaba tarde por la noche.

Dos días antes del viaje a Londres, Hermione se sentía tan frustrada por su frialdad que deliberadamente lo esperó en la sala de estar.

Draco llegó cerca de la medianoche con la chaqueta sobre un hombro y el nudo de la corbata suelto.

—Draco.

—Hermione —dijo sorprendido. Luego dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y se preparó una copa de coñac—. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—No, gracias. Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó después de beber un largo trago.

—Me preguntaba dónde nos hospedaríamos en Londres.

—Estaremos en casa de mi madre -dijo antes de volver a llenar su copa—. No te preocupes, Hermione. Le conté lo de tu aborto. Ella dispuso que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas para que pudieras descansar tranquilamente.

—Debiste haberle dicho la verdad.

— ¿Que intento divorciarme de ti tan pronto regresemos? —exclamó antes de apurar la copa.

—Nunca te he visto beber tanto como ahora. Pensé que...

—No pienses nada, Hermione —le advirtió con una mirada glacial—. Las cosas no cambiarán un ápice.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Te deslizas por la casa y apenas te atreves a hablar para evitar mis enfados.

—No es cierto —se defendió con renovada valentía—. Más bien creo que prefieres que me mantenga alejada de ti. Nunca vienes a casa y ya no... y ya no duermes en nuestra habitación...

—Seguro que no te estás ofreciendo, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Los ojos ardientes de Draco se clavaron en los de ella. El tono subido de sus mejillas le advirtió que Draco no se encontraba en la mejor disposición para discutir racionalmente.

—Has bebido demasiado.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, mi pequeña y dulce esposa? —preguntó. Ella apretó los labios y se dispuso a salir de la sala, pero Draco la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo de frente—. No tan rápido, Hermione.

—Déjame ir.

—No quiero dejarte marchar -exclamó con una mirada afiebrada—. Nunca quiero que te vayas.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero la boca de Draco se apoderó de la suya y ella cerró los ojos para no ver su mirada de odio.

Mientras él la besaba, una oleada de deseo se apoderó del cuerpo de Hermione.

Draco la tumbó en el sofá y enseguida los brazos y piernas se enredaron. La boca de él se mantenía en la de Hermione, hambrienta, apasionada.

Hermione oyó que él gemía cuando empezó a acariciarlo descaradamente.

—No voy a durar mucho si haces eso -dijo con la voz ahogada.

La agonía de Draco la estremeció de excitación y la mano se movió con mayor intención mientras él jadeaba de placer.

En un momento, Draco se la apartó y luego le quitó la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda en el sofá.

Sus dedos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven como si fuera una delicada y preciosa orquídea hasta posarse en su sedosa intimidad.

Hermione creyó volverse loca de deseo. Quería más. No le bastaba con la caricia de los dedos. Su cuerpo anhelaba la posesión total.

—Por favor... —rogó sin la menor vergüenza con las manos aferradas al cuerpo de Draco.

—No, cariño —dijo apartándose de ella—. Me prometí no hacer esto.

— ¡No! —Hermione se aferró desesperadamente a sus hombros.

Draco se liberó de sus brazos al tiempo que se ponía de pie con los dientes apretados, decidido a no ceder.

Luego le arrojó la chaqueta.

—Cúbrete y vete a la cama —ordenó respirando con dificultad.

—Draco... —llamó Hermione, sollozando.

— ¡Vete, maldita sea! —gritó con la copa en la mano.

— ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Parece que no me entiendes. Te he pedido que te marches, lo digo por tu bien.

—No te tengo miedo, Draco —replicó con toda calma. Elle lanzó una mirada malévola.

—Cometes un estúpido error al quedarte aquí y verme de este modo.

—Te he visto peor.

—Lo dudo -dijo al tiempo que colocaba el vaso en el aparador con mano temblorosa—. No estabas presente cuando miré las fotos por primera vez.

—Prometiste no mencionar...

— ¡Sé lo que prometí! —gritó al tiempo que golpeaba la cubierta del aparador. Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar el temblor de su boca, decidida a enfrentarse a él aunque le costara caro—. He perdido el control de mí mismo y puedes pagar las consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto? —inquirió al tiempo que señalaba la copa de coñac.

—Ahogo mis penas.

— ¿Qué te aflige?

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Fui un estúpido al ir tras de ti -dijo en tanto volvía a llenar la copa—. Pensé que te haría pagar por el daño que me hiciste, pero finalmente soy yo el que está pagando.

— ¿Cómo lo estás pagando?

Draco bebió un largo trago antes de responder.

—Lo que una vez hubo entre nosotros está muerto, Hermione. Es hora de que ambos lo aceptemos —articuló con dificultad—. Definitivamente muerto —añadió antes de terminar la copa y salir de la habitación.

* * *

**_ya solo quedan dos capitulos mas_**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo **

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews**

Capítulo 11

EL VUELO a londres fue menos duro para Hermione gracias a la presencia de Scorp que, sentado entre ellos en primera clase, con su constante parloteo llenó los penosos silencios entre ella y Draco, que la ignoraba por completo.

Cuando a Scorp se le cerraron los ojos, Hermione lo acomodó en el amplio asiento y luego se dedicó a ver una película con los ojos fijos en el televisor, pero sin ver ni oír nada. Era muy consciente de la proximidad de Draco, un asiento más allá, con una copa en la mano y la vista fija en el documental que había seleccionado en su pantalla.

Apenas habían hablado en los dos últimos días. Incluso Luna había hecho un comentario sobre la guerra fría entre ellos con una mirada de preocupación. Forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Hermione le había asegurado que las cosas iban bien, aunque sospechaba que no había estado muy convincente.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que esperaba la llegada de sus seres queridos, entre ellos Narcissa, la madre de Draco, y Lyra con sus tres hijos a remolque.

—Hermione —Narcissa la abrazó con calidez al tiempo que la besaba en ambas mejillas con los ojos empañados—. Has vuelto. ¿Dónde está mi precioso nieto? ¡Oh! — exclamó al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas con una expresión deleitada al ver que Scorp aparecía por detrás de las largas piernas de Draco—. ¡Pero si es tu viva imagen a su edad, Draco! —exclamó en tanto tomaba en brazos al pequeño.

Lyra besó a Hermione cariñosamente y le presentó a Ayleen y Alyssa, sus mellizas de dos años y a Liam, el bebé que saludó a Hermione con un gorjeo.

—Son hermosos —comentó al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas bajo la regordeta barbilla.

—Siento tanto tu reciente pérdida... —dijo Lyra, apesadumbrada.

—Gracias —Hermione bajó la vista, incómoda.

—Pronto tendrás otro bebé. Y hasta puede que lo encargues aquí en Londres, ¿eh?

Recuerdos conmovedores asaltaron a Hermione durante el trayecto a casa de Narcissa .

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Scorp empezó a mostrar claros síntomas de cansancio y, tras una llantina, su complaciente abuela lo llevó a la cama canturreándole para calmarlo.

Lyra se había marchado con los niños no sin antes prometer que volvería al día siguiente a cenar con la familia. Hermione pensó con temor que también asistiría Abraxas con su mujer.

Draco entró en el salón, donde Hermione estaba sentada al borde de un sofá con un vaso de zumo en las manos.

—Mi madre está contenta con tu hijo —comentó al tiempo que se servía una copa y luego se volvía a ella—. La has hecho muy feliz. Casi ha renunciado a insistir en que tenga otro.

—Pero Scorp no es tu hijo —Hermione se sintió obligada a decir, aunque le dolía tremendamente hacerlo.

—No —Draco bebió un sorbo de su copa—. Pero no hace falta que la familia lo sepa.

—Siento que es un engaño. Odio tener que fingir —comentó ella con los dedos aferrados al vaso—. Todo me parece tan sórdido...

—No es la situación ideal. Pero es todo lo que tenemos.

«Todo lo que tenemos es odio y amargura», pensó Hermione con dolor.

—Abraxas y Pansy vendrán mañana —Draco rompió el tenso silencio.

—Sí, Lyra me lo dijo.

Hermione la miró fijamente.

— ¿Estarás bien? No quiero que mi madre se preocupe.

—Desde luego —dijo ella desviando la vista.

—Pareces muy cansada. Si te vas a la cama sin despedirte de mama lo comprenderá. Nos ha instalado en habitaciones contiguas —observó. Hermione, casi en la puerta, se volvió a él—. No te preocupes, Hermione. Pondré el cerrojo en mi habitación para que puedas descansar sin temor a la invasión de un intruso.

—Ya te he dicho que no te temo.

El dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una carcajada burlona.

—Yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

Sin hacer comentarios, Hermione salió de la habitación incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada maliciosa.

La noche siguiente, Hermione fue la última en unirse a los invitados en el salón. Le había costado mucho hacer dormir a Scorp.

Después de acostar al pequeño no sin dificultades, se preparó para la cena.

Tras una corta ducha, se puso una túnica celeste, con delgados tirantes plateados, Se maquilló suavemente con un mínimo de sombra gris sobre los ojos y un toque de color en los labios y luego se recogió el pelo en un elegante moño.

Antes de entrar en la sala, respiró a fondo para relajar la tensión del estómago.

—Hermione —Lyra fue la primera en saludarla—. Quiero presentarte a mi marido, Theodore.

Tímidamente, Hermione sonrió al atractivo hombre que le tendía la mano con una cálida mirada de bienvenida.

—Encantado de conocerte, Hermione. Mi esposa me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hermione era consciente de la presencia de Draco junto a ella cuando Narcissa se acercó al grupo.

—Hermione, esta noche estás preciosa, ¿verdad Draco?

—Así es.

—Abraxas—Narcissa se volvió a su hijo menor, que estaba junto al carrito de las bebidas con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, en avanzado estado de gravidez—. ¿Dónde están tus buenos modales? ¿No vas a presentar a Pansy?

Abraxas se acercó a ellos y balbuceó una presentación sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

El inglés de Pansy no era tan bueno como el del resto de la familia, así que no fue fácil mantener una conversación con ella. Por otra parte parecía ser muy tímida, siempre de la mano de su marido, como si temiera perderlo.

Cuando anunciaron la cena, Draco la guió al comedor con una mano en su espalda.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, pero al punto comprobó que Abraxas estaba justo frente a ella. Conmocionada, intentó levantarse de la silla, pero la mano de Draco se posó en su hombro y volvió a sentarse con la mirada baja.

Narcissa estaba en su elemento rodeada de su familia. La felicidad brillaba en sus ojos.

—Es maravilloso tener a Hermione una vez más entre nosotros —comentó al tiempo que le apretaba la mano—. Y con Scorp, mi precioso nieto, que es igual a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Su sonora protesta cuando tuvo que irse a la cama me recordó mucho a Draco. Siempre fue muy resuelto y obstinado —comentó. Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa y con el rabillo del ojo notó la expresión afligida de Abraxas, que se mantenía con los ojos fijos en el contenido de su vaso—. Les advierto que Lyra siempre fue un poco terca también... —continuó la madre con una cariñosa mirada a su hija.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Abraxas, mama? Estos años no ha sido precisamente un ángel —protestó Lyra con un mohín.

Narcissa sonrió.

—No, pero el amor de una buena esposa lo ha transformado totalmente.

—¿Qué habría sido de nosotros sin el cariño de nuestras hermosas mujeres? —comentó Teo con una sonrisa tan llena de amor hacia su mujer que Hermione sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

¡Cómo deseaba que Draco la quisiera! Le parecía injusto amarlo tanto cuando él no sentía nada por ella.

Para su alivio, la conversación giró sobre otros temas. Ella escuchaba sin participar y cuando Abraxas empezó a hablar en italiano por Pansy, aprovechó la oportunidad de observar a la familia reunida en torno a la mesa.

Draco no hablaba, a menos que alguien se dirigiera a él, hecho que la madre no dejó de observar. Incluso una o dos veces sintió la mirada de Narcissa sobre ella y se las arregló para sonreír con serenidad esperando ocultar lo que sentía en su interior.

La radiante belleza de Lyra evidenciaba su felicidad y la devoción de Teo hacia ella.

Hermione dirigió su atención a Pansy y de inmediato concluyó que era una joven enamorada. Pasó gran parte de la cena atenta al rostro de Abraxas, sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de amor y admiración. A juzgar por su expresión, era evidente que se sabía correspondida plenamente.

Hermione disimuló un suspiro. No la sorprendía que Draco hubiera insistido que guardara silencio sobre la paternidad de Abraxas respecto a Scorp. Una revelación como ésa sólo serviría para destruir la relación de la joven pareja, especialmente cuando Pansy estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Cuando la cena hubo acabado, volvieron al salón a tomar café y coñac. Hermione se instaló lo más lejos posible de Draco.

Lyra fue a sentarse junto a ella.

—Estoy cansada. Las mellizas se comportaron como unos demonios toda la tarde e incluso Liam estuvo inquieto. No sé qué habría hecho sin la ayuda de Teo —dijo y de inmediato sonrió apesadumbrada—. Lo siento, Hermione. Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti no contar con Draco cuando tuviste a Scorp.

—Pero pude salir adelante —afirmó Hermione, con una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está Luna? — Lyra cambió de tema con diplomacia—. Draco me contó que ha acabado su primer año en la universidad.

—Sí. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Abraxas parece estar muy feliz —comentó Hermione examinándose las manos.

—Pansy es perfecta para él. Abraxas pasó por momentos difíciles hace unos pocos años. Siempre ha vivido a la sombra de Draco. Creo que estaba celoso de él hasta que conoció a Pansy. Y cambió de la noche a la mañana. Bueno, eso es lo que hace el amor, ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa de Hermione fue aún más débil.

—El amor lo cambia todo.

— ¿Eres feliz ahora, Hermione? —preguntó Lyra directamente.

Para Hermione fue muy difícil sostener su mirada.

—Las cosas han sido difíciles.

—Mejorarán —Lyra le apretó la mano cariñosamente—. Has tenido que soportar mucho. Primero la salud de Scorp y luego el aborto. Muy pronto recobrarás tu tranquilidad emocional. Concédete un tiempo. Draco tendrá paciencia.

Paciencia era algo que ella ya no asociaba fácilmente con Draco. Al poco rato, Lyra se reunió con su marido y, junto a Abraxas y Pansy, se prepararon para marcharse.

Narcissa se despidió de todos con un beso y se dirigió a su habitación cuando los otros se hubieron ido.

Hermione se mantuvo junto a Draco mientras despedía a sus hermanos con el secreto deseo de escapar a su habitación para evitar otro acalorado enfrentamiento con él.

Cuando los coches se pusieron en marcha y la puerta de la calle se hubo cerrado, Hermione se encaminó a la escalera.

— ¿Adónde vas?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Esperaba irme a la cama, si es que no tienes nada que objetar.

—No tengo nada que objetar, aunque mi madre sospecha que algo va mal entre nosotros.

Hermione se detuvo en el primer peldaño con la mano aferrada a la barandilla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dijo algo?

—No fue necesario. Lo vi en sus ojos. No es tonta y no le hace falta demasiada agudeza para darse cuenta de que nuestra relación es nula.

Hermione no pudo evitar un sentimiento de dolor ante esas palabras, especialmente porque su corazón estaba lleno de amor por él.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco se aflojó la corbata.

—Un esfuerzo. Tal vez debería comportarme como Abraxas y Teo.

—Lo hacen porque ellos están felizmente casados.

—Sí, pero nosotros podemos actuar como si lo estuviéramos, por lo menos hasta que regresemos a Australia.

—Y cómo te propones convencerlos de algo que no existe?

—Estaremos aquí sólo un par de semanas. No debería ser tan difícil mantener una relación civilizada en presencia de los otros.

—Tu idea de una relación civilizada es algo distinta de la mía.

—También diferimos en lo que se refiere a la conducta que debe mantener una mujer casada. No se me escapó tu forma de mirar a Abraxas

durante toda la cena.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

—Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarte, pero noté la tensión en su cara —declaró. Hermione apenas podía contener su indignación—. ¿Crees que dejaría a Pansy por ti? Está muy contento con su matrimonio y esta vez no sería tan estúpido en caer rendido a tus encantos.

—No tengo intenciones de liarme con Abraxas —replicó en tono mordiente—. Y tampoco tengo intenciones de continuar esta inútil conversación —añadió al tiempo que empezaba a subir la escalera.

—Pero yo no he acabado de hablar contigo —exclamó con una mirada peligrosa.

—Quiero irme a la cama. Sola. No me apetece dormir contigo.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó mirando intencionadamente los excitados pechos de la joven.

—Acabas de decir que nuestra relación es nula. ¿Para qué seguir prolongando la agonía?

—Prefiero que duermas conmigo, un hombre que odias, a que lo hagas con Abraxas, un hombre que pertenece a otra persona —replicó al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos.

— ¡Bájame!

—No grites, Hermione. Los sirvientes te oirán -dijo al tiempo que subía los peldaños de dos en dos.

—No me importa. Draco, si no me bajas voy a gritar. -

El abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró con el pie. Luego la dejó caer en la cama.

—No quiero que mi madre sea testigo de una de nuestras peleas monumentales —murmuró al tiempo que se tendía junto a ella y le cubría la boca con sus labios—. Eres tan conmovedoramente remilgada, pero ambos sabemos lo que quieres -dijo con una mirada ardiente de pasión al tiempo que le bajaba los finos tirantes del vestido hasta dejarla desnuda.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación de Milburne Melanie y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno ) espero les guste

**Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo espero les haya gustado. pasen por mis otras adaptaciones voy a comensar con princesita de Joha y va hacer un Harry y Pansy espero pasen por el.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

DURANTE la tarde del día siguiente, Narcissa se ofreció llevar a Scorp al zoológico para que Hermione y Draco pudieran estar tranquilos.

Una vez que Narcissa se hubo marchado con el niño, Draco informó a Hermione de que tenía que hacer un trabajo que no podía aplazar más tiempo.

Ella ocultó su desilusión. Esperaba que después de la pasión de la noche anterior, él bajaría la guardia, pero sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas por la frialdad de sus ojos cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola.

Cuando Draco se marchó, Hermione se dedicó a vagar por las habitaciones y más tarde decidió retirarse a la suya con la esperanza de dormir un rato para combatir el aburrimiento.

En un momento dado, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrió pensando que era un sirviente que le ofrecería algo para comer.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver que Abraxas entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la garganta apretada.

El se apoyó en la puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco te encuentra aquí? —preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al cuello, en un gesto nervioso.

—Lo que tengo que decir no me llevará demasiado tiempo. Durante cuatro años he vivido una agonía, así que escúchame, por favor.

Hermione se tragó su intranquilidad al tiempo que observaba la expresión torturada de Abraxas, que se alejó de la puerta y luego se acercó a ella.

—No sé cómo decírtelo, Hermione.

Ella respiró con dificultad.

— ¿Decirme... qué?

—No dormí contigo esa noche.

Sus palabras cayeron en el silencio como una explosión nuclear. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, sin poder hablar.

—Puse una droga en tu copa —continuó Abraxas con la respiración entrecortada—. Estaba muy celoso del compromiso de Draco contigo. Mi vida sentimental había sido un continuo desastre y cuando él te conoció y luego te presentó a la familia como su futura esposa decidí que eso debía acabar.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Hermione al tiempo que se dejaba caer al borde de la cama.

—Bebiste la copa de champaña y al momento el somnífero empezó a hacer efecto. Más tarde te quité la ropa e hice las fotografías. Me avergüenza confesar que no me sentí verdaderamente culpable hasta que conocí a Pansy. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que tuvo que haber sufrido mi hermano al perderte —dijo en tanto se pasaba la mano por el pelo—. Cuando supe que habías tenido un hijo...

Repentinamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdad y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Scorp es... de Draco —murmuró finalmente.

—Desde luego que mío no es porque no mantuve relaciones sexuales contigo. Debes creerme, Hermione. Fui malo, pero no tanto.

Hermione no encontraba qué decir. Durante años se había torturado por su conducta, aunque no recordara nada. La culpa había arruinado su vida y, lo que era peor, también la de Draco.

De pronto se puso de pie, presa de la agitación.

—Draco debe saberlo.

—No. Por favor, no es necesario que lo sepa. Lo que hice fue imperdonable, pero si ahora se supiera la verdad quién sabe cuánto daño causaría.

— ¡Ya ha causado un daño indecible! — Protestó Hermione—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar? ¡Pensé que Scorp era hijo tuyo! Durante años me he culpado por algo que no hice. ¿Cómo pudiste, Abraxas? Destrozaste mi vida y la de Draco.

Abraxas tragó saliva convulsivamente.

—Draco cree que Scorp es su hijo. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó. Ella volvió a sentarse en la cama con la cara entre las manos. La emoción le impedía hablar—. Draco se casó contigo, Hermione. Vuelves a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por favor, no destruyas la mía revelando lo que hice. Te lo ruego.

Ella alzó hacia él una mirada torturada.

—No tienes idea de lo que me pides, Abraxas.

—Creo que sí. Amo a Pansy con todo mi ser. Sé que Draco también siente lo mismo por ti. Es una especie de leyenda en la familia que los varones Malfoy aman una sola vez en la vida.

—El no me ama —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Te equivocas. ¿Por qué habría vuelto contigo entonces? Nunca ha dejado de amarte.

—El piensa que Scorp es tuyo. Siempre utilizamos anticonceptivos, por eso ambos hemos asumido que Scorp fue concebido esa noche.

— ¿Qué clase de anticonceptivos?

Ella se lo dijo y Abraxas hizo una mueca.

—Los condones me han fallado tres veces. A menudo se subestima las posibilidades de un fallo, especialmente si no se tiene cuidado. Definitivamente Scorp es hijo de Draco. Basta con mirarlo para darse cuenta.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¡Scorp era hijo de Draco! ¿Pero cómo podría decírselo si Abraxas insistía en que guardara silencio?

—No sé qué hacer -dijo retorciéndose las manos—. No me parece correcto ocultárselo. Piensa cosas tan terribles de mí...

—Hermione, por favor. A Pansy le faltan pocas semanas para dar a luz a mi hijo. Te ruego que no reveles la maldad que cometí en el pasado. La destruiría.

— ¿Y yo? — Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿He de vivir con esta vergüenza para siempre?

—No hiciste nada malo.

—Lucio cree que sí.

—Hermione... Sé que es imposible que me perdones, pero tal vez con el tiempo llegues a pensar que fue una broma de juventud horriblemente injusta.

—Horriblemente injusta para mí, no para ti.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Me pesa mucho, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado. Draco ha vuelto contigo y podéis volver a construir vuestra vida.

—Draco piensa divorciarse tan pronto regresemos a Australia.

—No puede hacerlo —dijo Abraxas, conmocionado—. Te quiere demasiado.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? —exclamó llorando—. ¿No te has dado cuenta del desprecio con que me mira? Cualquiera puede verlo.

—Por favor, Hermione, déjame sólo estas pocas semanas. Cuando Pansy haya dado a luz, las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así, Abraxas? — Dijo en tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Después de lo que has hecho, ¿como puedes escabullirte como si nada hubiera sucedido hace cuatro años?

—Esta es la cuestión. No sucedió nada hace cuatro años.

— ¡Me lo dices con cuatro años de retraso!

—Siento profundamente lo sucedido, pero si Draco se entera de la verdad nuestra familia se destruirá. Mi madre nunca podrá superar la vergüenza por lo que hice. Le rompería el corazón. Tampoco puedo correr el riesgo de que Draco se entere ahora. Hay demasiado en juego.

—Debiste haberlo pensado cuando pusiste el somnífero en mi copa. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano. Sólo piensan en lo que les conviene. ¿Sabes lo que eres, Abraxas? Un cobarde. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle la verdad a Draco? ¡Compórtate como un hombre, por amor de Dios! Draco tiene derecho a saberlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a Draco, visiblemente furioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo derecho a saber, Hermione? — preguntó en un tono acerado.

Ella se quedó mirándolo incapaz de articular palabra. Los ojos de Draco se desviaron hacia su hermano con un brillo desafiante.

— ¿Abraxas? Tal vez querrás decirme qué haces en la habitación de mi mujer.

—Yo... ya me iba —dijo al tiempo que daba un paso tambaleante hacia la puerta.

— ¡Abraxas! ¡No te vayas! —gritó Hermione, desesperada.

—Lo siento, Hermione -dijo antes de salir precipitadamente.

Entonces se produjo un pesado silencio acusador.

— ¿Por qué estaba Abraxas aquí?

—Quería disculparse por haber hecho esas fotografías -dijo Hermione con la mente puesta en el abultado vientre de Pansy.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que tengo derecho a saber?

—Dijo... dijo que definitivamente Scorp es hijo tuyo. Está absolutamente seguro de que es imposible que sea de él. Los preservativos suelen fallar. Sé que Scorp es tuyo, incluso aunque no quieras admitirlo.

—Pero mantuviste relaciones sexuales con mi hermano —afirmó con una mirada llena de maldad.

—Hasta donde sé, no lo hice.

—Ah, sí. Te refieres a tu pérdida de memoria. Una forma muy conveniente de absolver la propia culpa fingiendo que algo nunca ha sucedido.

Hermione empuñó las manos a los costados del cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano qué pasó exactamente esa noche empezando por el momento en que me puso la primera copa de champaña en la mano? Tu hermano es un patético cobarde que cree que el pasado se puede borrar con una disculpa que a él lo libera mientras que yo sigo sufriendo la consecuencias de su...

— ¿De qué, Hermione?

—De nada. No quiero seguir hablando del tema — dijo con ira antes de abandonar precipitadamente la habitación.

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco pensó que Hermione insistía demasiado en que Scorp era su hijo. Incluso Abraxas, su madre y el resto de la familia estaban convencidos de ello.

Con un gesto decidido alcanzó el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Abraxas.

Dos horas después,Abraxas entraba en el despacho de Draco.

—Llegas tarde.

—Ya lo sé —respondió al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Abraxas? —preguntó el hermano mayor en un tono implacable. Abraxas le dirigió una mirada cargada de aflicción y se mantuvo en silencio—. Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme.

Abraxas se inclinó en la silla con los hombros hundidos.

—Yo no dormí con Hermione —confesó, tras una larga pausa—. Yo... puse un somnífero en su copa... porque quería impedir que te casaras antes que yo. Durante toda la vida he tenido que ser el segundo en todo orden de cosas. Como eres el mayor, siempre fuiste el preferido en todo. Nuestro padre te cedió la dirección de la empresa y la responsabilidad de contratar y despedir al personal. ¿Y yo? Ser el segundo no ha significado nada más que responder ante ti. Estaba harto de eso, Draco. Quise hacer algo que cambiara radicalmente las cosas. Pensé que si me deshacía de Hermione sería el primero en tener un hijo que aseguraría el futuro de la corporación. Ella estaba profundamente dormida cuando hice las fotos y luego inventé la historia de haber dormido juntos. No me di cuenta de las consecuencias hasta que supe que había dado a luz un hijo... tu hijo.

Draco dejó escapar una imprecación.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡Has destruido su vida! ¡Has destruido nuestra felicidad!

Abraxas tragó saliva, mortalmente pálido.

—No sabes cómo lo siento, Draco. Pero ella todavía te ama, estoy seguro.

Draco se hundió en su silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Hermione no puede sentir por mí nada más que odio. La he tratado muy mal.

—Te casaste con ella, Draco.

—Contra su voluntad.

—Te perdonará.

— ¿En qué estúpido paraíso vives, Abraxas? — Explotó con ira—. ¿Cómo puede perdonarme? ¿Cómo puede perdonarnos?

—Me he disculpado.

— ¿Y crees que una disculpa puede borrar el pasado?

—No, pero no puedo decir la verdad ahora. Le causaría mucho dolor a Pansy, por no hablar de la mama.

—Sólo piensas en ti. No te has parado a pensar cómo ha afectado a Hermione. ¡Yo la amaba con toda mi alma y tú has destruido la relación con tus mentiras! ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo ahora?

— ¿Todavía la amas?

— ¡Desde luego que sí! Nunca he dejado de quererla.

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No... no se lo he dicho.

—Debes hacerlo. Tienes un hijo, Draco. Y Hermione es tu esposa.

—Le he dicho que nos divorciaríamos en cuanto regresemos a Australia.

—Dile que has cambiado de opinión. Si no estás dispuesto a luchar por ella es que no mereces su amor. Si la hubieras amado de verdad, desde el principio te habrías dado cuenta de que ella decía la verdad.

—Las fotografías...

—Viste lo que quisiste ver, Draco. Si las hubieras estudiado atentamente habrías descubierto cuán ajena estaba Hermione a todo lo que sucedía.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi vista, Abraxas! —exclamó, con los dientes apretados.

—Lo siento,Draco. Si hubiera sabido que Hermione estaba embarazada nunca lo habría hecho.

—Ni ella ni yo lo sabíamos. Hice todo lo posible por evitarlo. Cuando me enteré de la existencia de Scorp llegué a la conclusión de que era tuyo —dijo con voz sorda y el rostro ceniciento—. Y ahora vete de aquí —ordenó en tono apagado.

Tras acostar a Scorp, Hermione fue a la sala de estar donde encontró a Narcissa con una mirada afligida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Esta tarde se han llevado a Pansy al hospital.

Abraxas está con ella. Ha sufrido una hemorragia.

Hermione le tomó la mano.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento tanto.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Narcissa atendió de inmediato y, por la expresión de su rostro Hermione se dio cuenta de que las noticias eran buenas.

— ¡Todo va bien, Hermione! —exclamó la madre cuando hubo colgado—. A Pansy le han practicado una cesárea y ha tenido una niñita. Ambas están bien.

—No sabes cómo me alegro -dijo Hermione al tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

—Debo ir al hospital inmediatamente. Draco volverá pronto. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

—Claro que sí. Márchate ya.

Media hora más tarde se abrió la puerta del salón y Draco entró con una expresión inescrutable.

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aliento al ver que cerraba la puerta con llave y luego la miraba fijamente.

—Hermione, me pregunto cómo voy a expresar lo que necesito decirte sin que desaparezcas de esta habitación o de mi vida como lo hiciste hace cuatro años.

—No desaparecí de tu vida. Tú me expulsaste de ella.

—Tienes razón. Lo hice sin escuchar tus razones. En cambio, confié en la versión de mi hermano y como resultado has sufrido indeciblemente. Me siento tan avergonzado por Abraxas que apenas puedo hablar de ello. No tenía idea de que albergaba tan malos sentimientos en mi contra o que iría tan lejos como para...

— ¿Te lo dijo?

La expresión de Draco se ensombreció de ira.

—Le arranqué la verdad. Finalmente me contó lo sucedido hace cuatro años y quise matarlo.

—Se disculpó —susurró ella.

—Lo hizo con la esperanza de que todo volvería a la normalidad, cuando ya nada puede ser lo mismo. Me robó los primeros años de mi hijo. Me ha robado la felicidad junto a ti y la destruyó hasta un punto irreversible. Todos estos años he alimentado mi ira contra ti, que eras la víctima inocente.

—Draco, yo...

—Te forcé a tener una aventura conmigo, luego a casarnos y te dejé embarazada a causa de mi trato imperdonable hacia ti —dijo sin escucharla, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Te amo, Draco.

Draco se limpió los ojos con brusquedad.

—Tan pronto lleguemos a Australia haremos los trámites del divorcio. Dejaré un fondo para ti y el niño, de manera que nunca volverás a pasar necesidades -declaró con un hondo suspiro—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. En cuanto a la familia, aunque odie tener que admitirlo, creo que Abraxas tiene razón. Revelar lo ocurrido sólo causaría más pesar, especialmente a mi madre y a Pansy.

—He dicho que te amo, Draco.

—En cuanto a mí. Tengo que encarar mi futuro sin... ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo he dicho dos veces y no voy a repetirlo hasta que no me digas lo que sientes por mí —afirmó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Los ojos grises de Draco se empañaron de emoción.

—Me enamoré de ti hace cuatro años cuando te vi consolando a Luna fuera del hotel —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. Después creí que mi amor por ti había desaparecido, pero ha aumentado más y más en estos años. Cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un niño deseé con todo mi corazón que fuera mío. Y cuando conocí a Scorp pude ver que era tan parecido a mí a esa edad que fue casi doloroso mirarlo. Y cuando volví a verte sentí un deseo y una necesidad tan incontrolables que decidí que serías mía bajo cualquier condición.

—Fuiste un tanto despiadado en cuanto a tus condiciones —comentó Hermione, con una leve sonrisa.

—Y había decidido pagar la operación de Scorp, al margen de lo que tú decidieras. Sólo quería ponerte muy difícil la posibilidad de una negativa.

—Siempre ha sido muy difícil para mí negarte algo. Te quiero.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No merezco tu amor —murmuró con voz temblorosa—. Durante las últimas semanas he hecho todo lo posible por destruirlo.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo con unos ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—Entonces tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo extra para convencerme de que me quieres.

Draco volvió a abrazarla.

— ¿Y qué propones? En este momento mi cerebro se niega a buscar los términos adecuados para expresarte mis sentimientos.

— ¿Y qué harás si te fallan las palabras? —preguntó con una mirada traviesa.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hasta la boca de la joven.

—Podría hacer esto, cariño —murmuró sobre los labios de Hermione.

Fin


End file.
